


A Melted Heart

by oddfurball



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfurball/pseuds/oddfurball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys Targaryen is plagued by dreams of a mysterious man. For her, such a man could never exist but after she comes to know that he could be reality, she goes in his search. The following story follows various characters of Game of Thrones and the consequences of their decisions on their lives and that of others. Jon Snow and Daenerys are the focus. The following fic also exists on fanfiction.net by the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Game of Thrones fanfiction which started out as a mere one chapter concept but is expanding organically hence the story can flow in a direction I am falling in love with. There are going to be various concepts different from the book and the series. Ignore any grammatical errors and do review because I need the views of many to determine where I can improve. The story picks up after season 4 of the series so be warned of minor spoilers. A big thank you to the ones who read, review and follow the story.

_Daenerys heard the shrillness of the wind before she felt its sting cutting harshly into her cheeks. Her attire was not befitting for the snow hurling at her with the wind. She was cold but her blood did not stop its flow and heat emanated from her, the heat of the blood of Dragons running through her veins. She turned her petite frame and looked upon a formidable wall of snow making her feel a mere speck of dust. As the wind hollered on, Daenerys heard the sound of shuffling feet in the growth of trees behind her. The sound drew her to a clearing where a man in complete black stood with his back to her drawing his sword as his rivals flooded in. She gasped at the number of heavily clothed people surrounding one man._

_Daenerys circled around to take a look at the face of the man for whom her heart cried out. How could he stand there with no fear of dying? At least thirty surrounded him now but he didn’t falter in his steps and held his sword. Daenerys looked at the man and her heart tugged even more. His features were handsome but elegant, a face which could not be forgotten once your eyes had been laid on them, his hair was a mass of black curls and his eyes were brown. Daenerys somehow knew that his eyes, though feral right now masked with hatred and death, can be capable of adoration and love._

_There were very few moments which had ever surprised The Mother of Dragons and the one which followed was one of them. She watched with awaited breath as the man charged at his rivals with a fierce scream. He plunged his sword into one and easily sliced another’s guts. He worked methodically, slicing and hacking into the men who charged at him. His sword glinted red as he landed it on another and beheaded him. But the wild people he was fighting against had no honour in fighting as they plunged a spear to his leg from the back making him falter. Daenerys felt her heart on her throat when she saw him fall to his knees with at least twenty still advancing on him. That’s when she decided to intervene but when she tried to put one foot after the next, her feet felt like lead. The snow buried her legs deep and moving forward was a task she couldn’t complete. She felt her throat clogging up; this was a person whose death she could not watch but the death blow never came._

_The man got up taking the support of his sword and swore in common tongue. A smirk spread across his lips as he gestured with his hands and called on to them. Daenerys wanted to call onto him and help him but she couldn’t. She could see him tire and there came a point his sword swings were not as deadly as before. And that’s when she saw a creature, bigger than a hound and resembling a wolf, breathe in the blood and sweat next to her. His red eyes bored into hers as he charged at the wild beings, tearing open their necks and skulls. She saw the man be grateful for the creature’s presence and petted him and continued sparring with a renewed enthusiasm._

_Daenerys felt herself sigh a relief knowing that he was alive and when she lifted her head to see him hack into the last of his enemies, the surrounding around her dissolved to give way to a grand Throne standing in front of her. The sight looked familiar to her as she had seen the Throne while she was taken hostage by the warlock in the House of the Undying. That was an illusion and in that the Throne Room had been salvaged on by the cold but in this illusion, the Throne Room was warm and glowing. In front of the Iron Throne stood the Man she saw a few seconds back, bringing Death to his enemies. But in this, he looked like a King with a jewelled crown on his head. His eyes were warm as he looked at her. He descended from the steps all the while smiling down at the babe in his arms. That’s when Daenerys noticed the baby. The Man approached her and placed the babe in her arms and gave her a smile which warmed her even further. The babe tucked at her hair and she saw that the boy in her arms had eyes resembling her, his mother and a face chiselled like his father; the Man standing in front of her. Daenerys cried out, not believing that she bore a child, and found herself engulfed in the arms of her babe’s father. He whispered that he loved her, he loved his dragon and she believed those words. She knew they were meant for him._

Daenerys woke up with the first rays hitting her through the drapes and her head was muddled. As she walked up to her balcony, with a light robe draping her body and tear streaks glittering on her pale skin, all she wished right then was for the dream to never end. She had bore a beautiful child of a man who loved her, who was waiting for her. She could feel it in her heart that the Man in his dreams was real. She needed to find him; she needed to lay her eyes on him because he felt like the ice to her fire.

Her reverie was broken by a knock on the door and she allowed Ser Barristan followed by Jorah into her chambers.

“You called for us, Your Grace?”

“Yes, Ser Barristan. I need to see a map of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Daenerys could see the questioning glances exchanged between her trusted advisors.

“Is there a problem?”

“No; Your Grace. We were just wondering the reason behind this action. We thought you wanted to stay on as the Queen of Meereen.”

“Question me once again, Ser Barristan, and you will be seeing the gates of this city.”

And with that her advisors returned with the Map of Westeros. She looked onto the map until she found the North. The North was decorated with hues of white on green, like snow stretching out on the earth. To its extreme end lay the picture of ice, known as the Wall.

“Ser Barristan, tell me about the North.”

“There is not much to tell, My Queen. After Joffrey took up the throne, the North retaliated but now it’s Warden is Roose Bolton. Lord Bolton overthrew his own king, Robb Stark, to gain the North. It was a slaughter, My Queen. The young Stark was butchered along with his mother and expectant wife while attending his uncle’s wedding. Great tragedies have befallen the House of Stark. I knew Lord Eddard Stark, he was a just and an honourable man.”

“House Stark; correct me if I am wrong but their sigil is a direwolf, isn’t it?”

“You know your history, My Queen. The direwolf has been a symbol of their strength for years now.”

Daenerys’ mind wandered to her dream. The beast in her dream was as white as snow but that was neither a hound nor a wolf. It must have been a direwolf.

“Ser Barristan, does the House of Stark have an heir to claim back the North?”

“I received a raven from King’s Landing yesterday, My Queen. They have officially declared three of the Stark children dead even though their bodies have not been looked upon. The eldest son died in the wedding massacre and Sansa Stark is missing. Though Lord Eddard Stark did have a bastard son, My Queen.”

“Is that how lowly a person is spoken of in Westeros? That you resort to calling them bastards?”

“Forgive me, Your Grace. But an illegitimate child is known as a bastard there.”

“And where is this bastard? Shouldn’t he be working to claim his right to the North?”

Daenerys could see the confused expression on Jorah’s face. Her sudden interest in the North was certainly going to raise some questions.

“Bastards can’t claim any right, My Queen. Their blood doesn’t allow it and upon this subject, I was just about to inform you. The raven from King’s Landing had other news too. Lord Stark’s bastard, Jon Snow, has defeated an army of wildlings at the Wall. His bravery was commendable. It’s said he fought off thirty of them alone and didn’t leave any alive. There were mentions of Giants which were also defeated by him. They are favouring him to be the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch.”

“The Night’s Watch? The ones who protect the Wall?”

“Yes, My Queen. Some say Jon Snow can ruin his enemies and he might have the blood of a wolf running through his veins. His deed has scared even the Queen Regent of King’s Landing.”

 “Ha, blood of a wolf. The Queen Regent is still mourning the loss of her son. There is no use fearing a boy.”

“Ser Jorah, sometimes dynasties are made or broken on the destiny of a mere boy. Don’t underestimate a boy.”

And with that Daenerys asked their leave and stood at the pinnacle of the pyramid looking down on her city as Drogon lands on the statue of the harpy adorning the pyramid.

* * *

 

Jon’s sore body should have lulled him to sleep but sleep still remained elusive of him. He listened as the snores of his brothers echoed in the dormitory. He had fended off an attack of the wildlings and held Ygritte as she died in her arms. He burnt her remains and with that his memories of her. He had loved her, he had doted on her but this was where he belonged. He belonged with his brothers, with the Night’s Watch. Ygritte will always remain as a memory of the fact that someone could love a bastard. Now he had pressing matters to think of but he knew that he could not continue on without rest.

It took Jon another hour to fall into slumber which was not a peaceful one.

_The faces of the people he killed whirled before him accompanied with the smell of blood. But then it changed. He felt the cold of the wind as he stood in front north of the Wall. When he turned his sight, he saw her. Her silver hair was splaying across her face making it hard for him to distinguish the subtle features of her face but in his heart, he knew she was the most beautiful he had ever laid his eyes on. She tamed her hair and that’s when she noticed him looking at her._ _Jon walked up to her as she gave him a warm smile. He wanted to know who she was but as he got closer, he saw that her clothes were not ones he had seen in the Seven Kingdoms. They were silk and leather, thin and flowy. He noticed she shivered so he removed his cloak and draped it on her. When his skin touched hers, Jon’s cold blood became warm. She was warm but pale, her eyes a shade of blue which played tricks with the light. He raised his hand to touch her but drew back. Her skin looked like milk, soft and untouched. His calloused hands would have left scars but she caught his hand in hers before he could lay it by his side and placed it on her stomach. Jon noticed a slight bulge and felt something move inside. She was with a baby and by the smile she reserved for him, Jon knew it was his. His eyes became wet with joy as he smiled back at her but her face was now covered in pain. He looked down and saw a pool of blood forming at their feet, the blood flowing from her stomach. Her stomach had been sliced open cleanly and Jon caught her as she fell. He cradled her and cried, cried for her to come back. He screamed but he didn’t know her name. So he cried and screamed but the woman didn’t wake. He had lost her and his baby forever._

Jon awoke with a jolt. His brow was covered in sweat and tears streaked down his eyes. Thank the Old Gods and New that his brothers were too deep in slumber to notice his state. He needed fresh air so he donned his black cloak and walked out of his dormitory. He thought of going to the top of the wall but decided against it so he took out his sword, Longclaw, and swiftly struck it through air imagining killing the man or woman who laid a hand on the woman who bore his child. Jon knew that he was behaving silly, the woman was just a figment in his dreams but somewhere his heart had been drawn to her. He wanted her to be real, he wanted to smell her silver hair and touch her smooth skin. He knew that if she was real, he would hold onto her and never let her go. He felt guilt crop out, it hadn’t even been a week since he had burned Ygritte but a part of him called out on his bluff. Ygritte was the woman who had taught him how to love but somehow, the woman in his dreams was the one he was destined to love forever.

“Practicing hard; I see.”

Jon spun around and saw The Lady in Red looking at him. She walked up to him as Jon sheathed his sword.

“Let me have a look at your sword.”

Jon obliged. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as Lady Melisandre approached him. She took the sword from its sheath and ran her hand down its length.

“Valyrian steel. It’s rare, very rare. And to find such treasures in the hands of someone like you, that’s rarer. What’s its name?”

“Longclaw. A befitting name for the man in whose veins the wolf blood runs. Do you know what they call you nowadays, Jon Snow?”

Jon gave a slight shake of his head as Lady Melisandre approached him and whispered in his ear while sheathing his sword.

“They call you the Saviour, Jon Snow. The one who saved all those high Lords from getting beheaded and their Ladies from getting raped. They whisper about you even though they say Stannis’ name. Secretly, they all want you to lead them. That’s the hold you have, Jon Snow.”

Jon swallowed as his throat went dry. The Lady in Red was not one to be trifled with, he had heard. Now, as she pressed herself against him, all Jon could feel was the presence of smoke which clouded his thoughts. So he moved away from her hold.

“I am no such things. I upheld my honour as a brother in the Night’s Watch.”

“You will be surprised what you can be, Jon Snow. The blood of kings can never be easily diluted.”

And with that Lady Melisandre left Jon reeling in his thoughts.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song said below by Tyrion can play a big part later. I do need everyone's opinions on whether Tyrion deserves Sansa in any way. The Stark sisters will be part of the story next and I can't seem to get my mind around Sansa's storyline.

Ramsay Bolton enjoyed his delicious meal, in the form of two young maidens when he was interrupted by Reek. The young man shook in fear as Ramsay approached him. Ramsay enjoyed tormenting Reek, he was his favourite toy.

“Reek; do you know who I am?”

“Lord Ramsay Bolton, My Lord.”

Ramsay took Reek’s face in his hands and dug his fingers deep into his jaws. The man winced in pain but didn’t make a sound.

“I am your Lord. So you will eat when I tell you to eat, shit when I tell you to shit and enter my room when I tell you to enter, do you understand?”

Ramsay’s hold on his jaw didn’t allow Reek to answer so he shook his head in a vigorous nod for Ramsay to see.

“Good, now what was so important that you had to barge in here?”

“My Lord, it’s a letter. I was told to give it you right away.”

Ramsay recognized the seal instantly on the letter. It was from King’s Landing. He burst into a malicious laugh after reading its contents.

“Reek, entertain these lovely women while I am gone. Oh wait; you really can’t entertain them, can you? Maybe you can take your breeches off and show them what it feels like to not be a man. That will be a tale to tell.”

Ramsay left with the letter in hand while Reek looked on at the letter in his hand with a hint of recognition in his eyes.

* * *

 

Jon could feel the whispers among his brothers and their eyes on him as he made his way to Stannis’ chambers. Jon knew that the One True King was restless due to Jon’s brave act and impending popularity but what Jon was afraid of came in the form of the Lady in Red. Jon had burned the bodies of his brothers and when the flames had engulfed them complete, Lady Melisandre stood opposite him and the flames had then danced in his eyes. They showed him the screams of the people which emanated as they were burned alive, their flesh melting in the fire. The flames and their dance had consumed Jon, like a force which would not let him move. The visit of Lady Melisandre yesterday had left Jon even more shaken up. His thoughts weren’t clear as his ears rang with her words. ‘ _The blood of Kings can never be easily diluted_.’ He wasn’t a King; he was just a mere bastard.

Jon entered Stannis’ cabin and gave a curt bow to Lord Stannis and Ser Davos while Lady Melisandre looked on.

“This is your true king, boy. You should kneel before him.”

“Ser Davos, let the boy be. He is blessed by many and he might be more important to us than you think.”

“As you say, Lady.”

“Jon Snow, you know who I am. You said your father died for me, he gave his blood for me. So I ask this of you, will you give me your blood? Will you fight for me? You are skilled as most of us have witnessed already. Help me be the rightful king.”

“I am sorry, My Lord but I cannot accept this offer. I am a sworn bother of the Night’s Watch and I know that this might sound offensive, but I don’t care about the Lords and their fight for the Throne. I lost my family over this Throne. I lost my Lord Father, Lady Mother, brothers and sisters. So I can’t give my sword to a cause that I will never believe in.”

“You behave as a fool and not a wise one at that. I saved your Castle. If it was not for me, you all would have been in the wildling’s dinner by now.”

“We appreciate what you have done for us but I cannot abandon the brothers I fought saving. This is my home now and I won’t make the same mistake twice. I won’t abandon it like I did with Winterfell.”

“Do you know what they did to your brother, Robb Stark? They stitched his direwolf’s head on his body and paraded that around. Don’t you want to take revenge for such heinous acts? Or are you too pleased that Robb is dead?”

Jon dug his nails into his palm and his knuckles turned white. He kept his composure though his voice became an octave lower.

“I loved my brother more than anything else in this world. There is not a day which passes by where I wish that his death had never passed. I am a bastard but my brothers and sisters never treated me like one. I will avenge the death of my family, I have sworn it on my honour but I am needed here first. So here I will stay.”

Jon didn’t wait for a reply and after a curt nod of his head; he left an angry Stannis in his cabin but his path was blocked by Lady Melisandre, a mischievous grin spread on her face.

“You are going to leave the Night’s Watch for her. I have seen it; her pull on you is too great. But choose wisely, Jon Snow. She is fire and blood herself but death by fire is the purest way to die.”

“Do you know who she is?”

“Look to the free cities, Jon Snow. Look for the Mother of Dragons, you won’t miss her. And know this, her blood is noble and if you look close enough, so is yours. Ice can fight the fiercest fires but daggers are in your way. Kill the boy in you and when you are ready, call my name. The Lord of the Light will show you the way. ”

* * *

 

Tyrion Lannister’s stomach churned as the waves crashed against the ship. His life was summed up by the fact that he was now confined in a crate and his own father wanted him dead. Tyrion had killed Shae and lodged two arrows in his father but he knew that was not enough to kill the great Twyin Lannister. The bells had sounded in the citadel but that wasn’t enough to convince Tyrion. He knew it deep down that he never killed his father. As he settled himself to sleep, the ship docked and Lord Varys came to the lower decks and spoke to him.

“We have reached the City of Braavos. And there is something you need to see.”

Tyrion climbed out of his cage of three weeks and staggered to his feet. As he got on deck, he heard the murmurs of the crew, huddled together and looking scared. He followed Varys down to the docks and what he saw next was beyond belief.

Before him stood a dragon, black, regal and bigger than any creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Next to him, stood a beautiful maiden with silver hair; petting the dragon like a mother. Everyone in the docks looked scared and backed away from her. Tyrion was shell shocked as the woman approached him and spoke to Varys in High Valyrian, a tongue not so familiar to him. She then turned to him and gave him a warm smile.

“Tyrion Lannister, please overlook the circumstances in which we had to meet. My name is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of My Name, Queen of the First Men and the Andals, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains. There are many things that I need to discuss with you and they should be in haste.”

Tyrion couldn’t find his voice for another minute and when he spoke; his voice was raspy and high pitched.

“Of course; My Queen. Though you will have to forgive the stench, I didn’t have a pleasant journey.”

“Come, walk with me.”

Tyrion fell in step with Daenerys wondering at her beauty. They stopped at the end of the wooden pier overlooking the starry seas.

“I have heard about your predicament, Lord Tyrion. But forgive me because I can’t offer you condolences. The Lannisters are not the ones I trust but I am in need of your eye for adventures hence I called upon Lord Varys. So I will arrive at the point. You have been to the Wall, am I correct?”

“Yes, Your Grace. It is not a place for the faint hearted. There are things beyond our imagination lurking there.”

 “And do not believe me to be faint hearted, Lord Lannister.”

“Tyrion, Your Grace. You can call me Tyrion, I am not a Lord anymore. I know not of you to be otherwise but the Wall can turn even the fiercest heat to ice. It runs in the veins of the Brothers of the Night Watch. But I must ask you, Your Grace, your interest in the North surprises me. The Iron Throne lies to the South.”

“Let my interests be mine, Tyrion. And as for the Iron Throne, it will be mine. But, I have a feeling the path to the throne lies through the North. And Tryion, I am Daenerys Targaryen. Question my motives one more time and you will know what fire feels like upon your skin.”

“Forgive me, Your Grace. A fortnight on the sea in a crammed crate can dull anyone’s manners. You are the Dragon but the North is for the direwolves. Lord Eddark’s children were direwolves to their bones though his bastard, Jon Snow, is more a Stark than he would like to believe. I travelled with him to the wall, a good lad he is. I always thought he was meant for something bigger but I am straying from the point. The Wall is crumbling, My Queen. There are wildings and some say that the Brothers of the Night’s watch have laid their eyes upon the Others. Only a miracle can save them now. My sister is so busy in keeping the Throne that she forgets about the only ones who protect us from what lays beyond. If the Wall falls, the Seven Kingdoms falls too.”

“I heard the wildings were defeated so what can ail the Wall?”

“Ah, you are well informed, My Queen. My family never believed that the Others could exist but once you see beyond the wall, you start believing in things unseen. And the wildlings are just scattered with the wind and Night’s Watch dwindles in its numbers. Even scattered winds can be strong enough to sway a man. They need fire, your fire, if you ever wish to melt the Snow. This is about him, isn’t it?”

“I can’t divulge in your fantasies, Tyrion.”

“Pardon me, My Queen. In my travels, I once met a Maester. I forget his name, but he had claimed himself to see the future. Being the curious man I am, I divulged this old drunk. But his song about Ice and Fire still rings well in my ears:

_“When Ice runs in the veins,_

_Then the world of men will be maimed,_

_Fire will engulf everything insane,_

_And together Ice and Fire will reign.”_

I always assumed this to be hypothetical but now things seem clearer.”

Tyrion considered himself to be sharp in his words and when his gaze landed on Daenerys, he knew that her Fire needed the cold. Daenerys fixed her gaze on the horizon and Tyrion followed her gaze. After minutes, Tyrion felt her shift as she started walking back to the piers with her dragon’s screeches ripping the sky above.

“Follow me, kinslayer. You will come with me. I do not trust you but you are clever and I need such men. I have a land to conquer so you will bow before me. But if you try to cross me, I will not spare your life.”

“Yes, My Queen.”

And with that Tyrion followed Daenerys with a slight smile on his face. So there is a Queen fit to rule the realms and soon she should have her King.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Arya had known Braavos for two days but she yearned for home. She had made it through the rough journey to Braavos but standing at the pier looking out towards Titan’s Daughter, Arya couldn’t fathom living in Braavos. She had roamed the city in guise as a boy but Winterfell was where she belonged. She missed every part of the cold in the heat of Braavos. So she remained at the docks making them her favourite place in the city.

Arya had decided to send another night aboard Titan’s Daughter when she heard the screams. At first, she had dismissed the faint screams as her imagination but as she looked towards the far end of the pier, she let out a small scream of her own. On the wooden piers sat the biggest flying creature she had ever seen, with dark scales and red eyes. When it screeched, a scorching flame with golden edges was emitted from it.

Arya had heard the tales of dragons but none of those tales had done justice to the majestic creature. She slowly approached the crowd forming around the creature and noticed that the Dragon had a rider. She watched the Silver Haired female approach an Imp who looked familiar. Arya would have recognized him anywhere so she hid in the crowd before he could catch her line of sight.

That night, Arya Stark dreamt of her direwolf, Nymeria. She felt the wind ruffling her hair as she ran beside her. But slowly the wolf turned into a dragon soaring above her and Arya felt caged again. She wandered the streets of Braavos with her thought running back to the Silver Haired woman she saw on the piers. Arya wanted to be like her, fearless and feared at the same time. Arya was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the quiet footsteps of the hooded figure falling in step behind her.

* * *

 

Daenerys knew that she could not trust a Lannister, much less a kinslayer but she needed Tyrion. As she descended on the parapets on the back of Drogon along with Tyrion, she had convinced herself of a very idiotic decision. Drogon went to join his brothers as Daenerys and Tyrion were joined by Ser Barristan and Jorah in her chambers.

Daenerys walked up to Jorah, shackled and led by GreyWorm.

“Ser Jorah Mormont, you are pardoned of your crimes. Your shifty activities helped me to secure a contact with Lord Varys for which I am thankful.  But beyond that, I have no further use of you. You are to leave this city and never return; do you understand? If we cross paths again, I would not be merciful.”

Daenerys had felt pain when she lost her beloved husband and son, she had been broken down when she heard that she couldn’t bear a child and even though she had believed that she wouldn’t grieve any more, sending Jorah away had her reeling in pain. But she didn’t betray her emotions. She turned away from the face of the man she had trusted and cared for as he was led away from her chambers leaving her with a confession of his love for her.

“Ser Barristan, this is Tyrion Lannister. He is to be appointed as my advisor from today onwards. Lord Varys has decided to stay in Braavos though I am not quite sure of his motives. It’s better if a watch is kept on him. That will be all for today.”

Daenerys turned around and saw the seeds of doubts regarding Tyrion in Ser Barristan’s face but he didn’t outright question her judgement. After Daenerys gave him a slight nod assuring him of her trust in Tyrion, the knight took his leave.

“Missandei, show Lord Tyrion to his chambers. Make sure he is well cared for. And Tyrion, we have a lot to discuss.”

“I think that you have already made a decision, My Queen. Anything I say otherwise is not going to convince you to forfeit. The North is where you wish to go and I shall go with you and guide your every step.”

“You just escaped the clutches of the Seven Kingdoms by killing your own Father and you are enthusiastic to go back, Tyrion? You really are a strange man.”

 “The bells of the citadel might have sounded in King’s Landing but I know my father, My Queen. He is not one to die by a wound of a mere two arrows on the privy. I am no kinslayer and you might not know this, My Queen, but I am a married man. My wife is of the North and even though she escaped the clutches of power, she is still missing. I am in need to make sure that she has survived well, at the very least.”

Daenerys was taken aback by the emotions in Tyrion’s voice.

“Do you love her?”

Daenerys heard the scoff which escaped his mouth as she asked him this question.

“I don’t even know what love is anymore, My Queen. Sansa is someone I had always looked from afar and felt her pain because she suffered at the hands of my mad nephew. That’s pity in my dictionary. But I owe my beautiful wife a release from what she didn’t desire so yes, I will go back. If that will be all, My Queen, I shall take my leave.”

“Daenerys, you can call me Daenerys.”

“Daenerys.”

Tyrion gave a slight bow and left Daenerys in her chambers. Daenerys had been wrong about him; Tyrion Lannister was more than what he let people to believe. It was then she was interrupted by Ser Barristan.

“What is it that it could not wait?”

“My Queen, it’s about your dragons.”

“What about my children?”

“You should see this, My Queen.”

* * *

 

Jon Snow now stood in front of his brothers as the 998th Commander of the Night’s Watch with Samwell Tarly by his side. As Jon looked over his brothers, few in number with dwindling hope, all he thought of was the words spoken by Ygritte. ‘ _You know nothing, Jon Snow_.’ He did know nothing as he bellowed words of encouragement to his brothers in arms. He was lost in every way and the words of the Lady in Red haunted his thoughts.

There was a part of Jon which doubted his actions and a part which begged him to go back to Winterfell, but he was needed at the Wall. He needed to complete his duties and then afford any other thoughts. Jon’s first action would be to send Sam away to become a Maester. He knew his friend would do it justice. Jon wrapped up the speech and started the walk to his quarters with Sam following closely behind.

“Lord Commander Snow, it has a nice ring to it.”

“Sam, to you and to everyone else I will be Jon Snow; nothing more.”

“You are not a bastard anymore. You are a Lord and if you would have let Lord Stannis legitimize you, you would have been a Stark. Why didn’t you?”

Jon stopped in his tracks abruptly with Sam bumping into him as Jon whirled around to face Sam.

“My entire childhood I was called a bastard. But Robb never cared, neither did Bran, Arya or Rickon. Sansa might have avoided me as she grew up but she was only learning what she was taught. Winterfell has been my home and its walls contain the memories I always want to remember. If I could have gone back and changed their deaths, I would have; anyday but I can’t but the least I can do is take revenge for the atrocities done on them after I complete my duty and withhold the honour of Night’s Watch but being Lord of Winterfell, I will be dragged into this barbaric war in which I lost everyone I ever loved. Do you want me to leave, Sam? Is that what you want?”

“I don’t want you to leave, Jon. I would never but I want you to see that you are not a mere bastard anymore. You never were. Look around you, Jon. You will see you are meant for something bigger, just remember that.”

Jon could see Sam’s determination to present him a challenge but Jon was too tired to delve on his words so he took his leave and reached his quarters in which he found Lady Melisandre.

“Lord Commander Snow, I have been waiting for you.”

“My Lady, does Lord Stannis require my services?”

“No, Jon. Lord Stannis is too busy sulking over your new title. Tell me, Jon; do you really intent to stay at this wretched place when the one you seek lies beyond the seas?”

“The woman in my dreams is my imagination taking its flight; nothing more.”

“If you believe her to be, I won’t convince you to be otherwise. But know this, there is a battle headed your way. I saw it in the flames; you need fire to survive, Jon. You will liberate all of us but only when Fire melts the Ice. Their union will weave a beautiful song. So when she finally comes at your aid, follow your heart. Don’t choose to follow your duty because it will shed your blood.”

Jon watched as Lady Melisandre gave a curt nod and prepared to leave but Jon’s answer stopped her.

“Lady Melisandre, my Lord Father taught me about honour. He said it runs in my blood. I know why you stay. You stay to make us believe in what you think is the truth though secretly; you thirst for the blood of kings because they feed your magic. You burn men alive and destroy the Old Woods in the name of your God. Yet a woman of such power entertains me in every turn. This part is not one I can understand.”

“That is because you shine in the fires, Jon Snow. You are meant to be a saviour and if I were to believe what I saw, a worthy King in all your right. There is deep magic abound in your blood, one even I can’t understand. When the dead walks, Jon; the world of men will crumble and no one can escape it, including me. But there is still hope for us and I am looking at it.”

“I am no more than a bastard, My Lady. You believe in Stannis to be the One True King but here you stand telling me words he should hear.”

“There will come  a day, Jon Snow, when a bastard like you will change the course of history and even Stannis can do nothing of it.”

Before Jon could ask what she meant, Lady Melisandre left his chambers. Jon removed his belt holding Longclaw and his cloak and slid under the furs. It had been a long day and all he needed was sleep but when he closed his eyes, all he saw was a field of snow and a dead rabbit being devoured by him. In times like these, he was happy to know that his direwolf was satisfied with his meal.

* * *

 

“My Queen, you should reconsider this. They are dragons; for them flying is their need. . We can find out some other way. Don’t do this.”

Daenerys would have done anything to find another way but right then, she couldn’t think of any. Her dragons had burned a child alive and she will be damned if they burn another so she locked up Viserion and Rhaegal with Drogon still on the loose. She did not need anyone to tell her to change her decision, not even Ser Barristan. Her heart had already been scarred when she locked up her children.

“They are my children, Ser Barristan. And when children get unruly, mothers need to discipline them. I would like to be alone now. Allow no one into my chambers.”

Daenerys walked into her chambers and curled up in her bed. She had not shed any tears but now they were flowing freely. Putting on those chains on her children had left her exhausted and all she needed now was comfort. But in truth, she did not have anyone she could lay her shoulder on and cry. If only, the elusive Jon Snow was here. Somehow, Daenerys felt she would be safe with his arms wrapped around her. She dried her tears and tried to lull herself to sleep when she was interrupted by Tyrion.

“Lord Lannister, I have no wish to speak to anyone right now.”

Daenerys made it clear but was surprised to see Tyrion walk to the far end of her chambers and poured two glasses of wine followed by seating himself beside her and offering her the drink.

“Drink, Daenerys. It is needed. Ser Barristan told me what happened.  Release your dragons, let them fly.”

“Did you not hear what they have done? I will do no such thing. They need to learn and this way they shall.”

“There are other ways to teach them, Daenerys. But for that you need to learn first.”

“Tyrion, I am two minutes away from losing my temper. It’s best that you leave.”

“I will after you have heard what I need to say. You are a Queen because it’s in your blood to rule but good rulers are not made from their blood, they are made from their ability to rule. You need to know how to rule, Daenerys. You might have liberated the slaves and made an example of the masters but you forget that not everyone is what their status perceives them to be. There is good and evil everywhere, from the slaves to the masters. You need to see what they see and make show them what you believe in.”

“This doesn’t help my dragons. I am the Breaker of Chains. I have liberated them from a life no one deserves.”

“You might have liberated them but you also slaughtered the ones who didn’t deserve it. Your city retaliates against you because good people might have died to be the mile markers. Slaves might be free but some would have led a life of prosperity at the hands of their masters. To rule is to sleep on a bed of nails, suffering is your redemption.”

“And do not even think that I have not suffered enough. I am not a girl who was married to a Khal anymore; I am what I am because I have seen pain.”

“Exactly, so see their pain. See what it is that they desire and then show them a better world. It’s the same with your dragons, Daenerys. You are their mother; they share a bond with you which no one can revoke. See their world and then show them the world you have created for them, make them believe in it. Go into the streets, look around and show the people down there that the world you want to create for them is one they can live in together.”

That’s why Daenerys found herself on the streets of Meereen, clocked and hooded with Tyrion by her side. She was surprised by whatever she laid her eyes on. There were slaves who still followed their masters and played with their children even when their collars had been removed. There were masters who treated their slaves as equals and there were some slaves who bound their masters.

“You see, Daenerys, they have created their own world with no rules. You might have freed them but now they don’t know what their freedom means. They don’t have a purpose but if you give them a purpose, they will see clearly. You bond with your dragons needs to become stronger like the bond with these people. Call upon your dragons, see what they desire and then make them see what you think is correct. Be strong, Dragon Lady.”

Daenerys had her reservations about Tyrion Lannister but she smiled knowing that she had made the right decision by keeping him by her side. As she was led by him towards the city square, a meekly woman dressed in rags approached her.

“You are the Mother of Dragons, aren’t you?”

“You speak the common tongue well. I am Daenerys Stomborn of House Targareyn.”

The woman gave a slight bow and addressed Daenerys as Her Grace.

“There is no need for a bow. Please, call me Daenerys. You are older than I am by many ages.”

“Daenerys, your destiny does not lie here; your Fire needs it’s Ice. But you must hurry; the flame of his life gets dimmer every day. Save him and make him yours as the Fate of the Kingdoms depends on it.  The three headed Dragon will roar so will your heart for him. His blood is magic which you can carry.”

“Who are you? What is the meaning of all of this?”

Daenerys watched as the woman walked past her and continued walking. A few feet away, she turned her head and gave Daenerys a warm smile.

“I am no one of importance, Daenerys. It’s true that you have three mounts but only one of them is for love. Catch him before it’s too late.”

Deanerys wanted to follow her but her legs felt like lead. She could not move an inch until Tryion shook her arms.

“Deanerys, are you okay?”

“Tyrion, did you listen to what she said? He is in danger.”

“Daenerys, what are you talking of? It’s only been you and me, there is no her. You closed your eyes for a minute to savour the sun. There is no one here.”

“Tyrion, I need to get to Drogon.”

“Are you ready to show them your world?”

“I am. If Drogon can see, Rhaegal and Viserion will follow. Lord Lannister, we leave for the North. In two days time.”

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love the conversations between Tyrion and Daenerys especially the way he explained to her the art of manipulation. People who are dying for Jon and Dany to meet, hold your horses. It's coming and it will be explosive. Arya is here and Sansa will be in the next chapter along with Jamie. I would appreciate a few more reviews on the story because I need to know what everyone feels. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Jon, you should see this.”

“What is it, Sam? Did you free our wildling prisoners and assign them work? And did you pack? You leave for King’s Landing in a day.”

“Jon, this is way more important. A rider came.”

“A rider? From where? The South? Is the Queen Regent finally sending us more men?”

“Jon, this one is a girl. She wears a hood and she won’t show us her face until she meets you.”

“A girl? From the South? Sansa, it might be Sansa. Where is she? Does Lord Stannis know about this?”

“No, he is at atop the Wall with the Lady in Red and Ser Davos.”

Jon didn’t listen beyond that. He picked up Longclaw and started taking the biggest strides towards the courtyard of the castle. It had to be Sansa, it had to be his sister. There was no doubting it. Sam tried to keep up with him but was slowly out of breath.

“Jon, I want you to know that if it’s Sansa, we will protect her. I promise.”

Jon stopped and gave his friend a reassuring smile before launching himself into a run on the slippery ice. He could see her now, astride on the horse with her face hooded in a warm cloak. But as Jon approached her on steady steps; his hopes deflated. Neither the height of the woman nor her dress indicated anything relatable to Sansa. Jon stood in front of her stead and looked up at her. He could see his brothers gathering around her with hesitant steps.

“Who are you? Reveal yourself.”

Jon felt a tug of familiarity as she dismounted her horse and walked up to him, her dress ruffling the snow as she slowly approached him. Jon noticed that she stood a foot shorter than him but was left speechless when this mysterious woman kneeled in front of him.

“My Lady, whoever you are, I beg of you to not kneel in front of me. Please rise and reveal yourself.”

And she did. As she rose, she removed her hood. If Jon forgot to breathe, it must have been because of his rapid heartbeat. He stumbled behind as he took in the woman in front of him. She had silver hair and eyes which were violet when looked close enough. Her eyes played tricks on him, the way they had done in his dreams. When Jon registered that his companions were watching, did he finally take a breath and speak to her, a wide smile playing on her lips.

“You can’t be real. This is a dream, I am dreaming again. This is trickery.”

“It’s real, Lord Commandeer Snow.”

Jon forgot to take a breath again. Her voice chimed like bells, similar to the ones adorning her hair.

“Who are you?”

At this, she turned to face the expanding crowd of wildlings and men in black alike.

“I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targareyen. Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Mother of Dragons; Your rightful Queen.”

Jon wasn’t surprised when the people surrounding them burst into a fit of laughter. So her name was Daenerys; the rightful heir to the throne. As Jon looked at her form, he noticed that his dreams had not done her beauty any justice. She was beautiful and fierce but he knew that she could also be gentle and loving. The laughter from the crowd raised an octave higher but Daenerys didn’t flinch. She stood her ground and Jon could see the tension building up in her muscles. Daenerys had her back to him, facing the crowd so Jon approached her cautiously and placed his hand on hers. The laughter dies down as Jon kneeled in front of Daenerys, her hand in his. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, the effect of his touch on her not unnoticed by him.

“My Queen, welcome to the wall. I am Jon Snow, Commander of the Night’s Watch.”

* * *

 

Daenerys could feel her anger dissipate as Jon kneeled in front of her. Jon’s men followed his actions and were on their knees but Daenerys didn’t take her eyes off Jon. Her dreams could never compare to the man kneeling in front of her. Jon had beautiful grey eyes, a dark mass of hair and a muscular stature. But it was his touch which made her feel disoriented. His touch was cold on her skin but electricity coursed through her as he held on with his gloved hand. He rose after a minute and let go but did not leave her side.

“I ask forgiveness for the insolent actions of my men, Your Grace. They have seen too many Kings in the past few years hence they doubt your claim.”

“You should not have kneeled, Lord Commander Snow. If I wanted you to kneel in front of me, I would not have done what I did.”

“Jon; Your Grace; my name is Jon. And you shouldn’t kneel so easily, My Queen. Your actions are the reason my men doubted your claim.”

“And my name is Daenerys, not Your Grace. I will kneel in front of no one but you. We have much to discuss and you have much to know, is there somewhere more private?”

Danereys could see the effect of her words on Jon. He stiffened and his jaw clenched making him look feral. But he only nodded consent and started leading her away from the courtyard. Daenerys followed him with a slight smirk on her face but was stopped in her tracks by Jon. Jon backed up a few steps and stood in front of her as a slightly aging man with a bulky sword approached them. He unsheathed his sword as he spoke.

“Get out of the way, boy. She is a Targeryen, the blood of the Mad King.”

“I can’t allow murder to happen under my watch and I am no boy, Ser Davos. Is this how your King deals with innocent girls?”

The anger Daenerys had tried so hard to contain now exploded within her but before she could put an end to all of it, Jon unsheathed his sword and stood squarely between her and her attacker.

“Do not test my patience, Ser Davos. Tell Lord Stannis that he will find us in my chambers if he wants to talk.”

Jon pounding heart raced quicker as he took Daenerys’ hand in his and led her away from the crowd towards his chambers. He could see Sam’s questioning glance on his actions but Jon simply gave him a quick nod before continuing on. Jon thoughts were muddled as he walked to his chambers, Daenerys’ hand still in his. The woman from his dreams was no more his imagination but a beautiful form of blood and bones walking beside him. If his dreams had meaning, then she would bear his child someday. She would be his wife, a bastard’s love. And that’s when Jon was brought back to the real world. He was a bastard and she was of noble blood, a future queen. He was a sworn Brother of the Night’s Watch, he belonged to the Wall. Jon let go of Daenerys hand and walked ahead and entered his chambers with Daenerys following behind.

“You Grace, I will arrange for your stay at Castle Black for as long as you wish. I assume you wish to march upon King’s Landing but if you have come to seek my men, I am afraid I will have to decline.”

Jon had not looked at her since she entered his chambers. He busied himself with adding firewood to the burning hearth but was stopped in his tracks by Daenerys. She stood before him, her cloak not thick enough to protect her from the increasing cold.

“My Queen, the temperature will drop further. Please step aside.”

“Jon, do you really not know who I am?”

Jon diverted his gaze from her line of sight but Daenerys placed her warm hand on his face and forced him to look at her. She stepped closer to him, her face a few inches away from his.

“Do not lie to me. The Fates have brought us together for a reason; don’t deny its existence.”

“I can’t say your name even though my hearts beats every time I hear it. I am a lowly bastard, Your Grace. Don’t look to me because I can never hold your hand.”

* * *

 

Jon looked into Daenery’s eyes and he could see that they were a shade of violet with subtle hints of blue. His words brought a smile to her face much to Jon’s surprise. She let go of her hold on him and moved away emitting a slight laugh.

“You can’t run from the Fates, Jon. They will make you run in circles until you carve the path they choose for you. I will wait till you take my outstretched hands and see that the blood of bastards can change the history of Men. Till then, I will stay here. My army will arrive in two weeks’ time; a 100,000 men. You can command them as you wish for protection of the Wall. My advisors will arrive shortly so I hope they will be well taken care of.  My dragons require the warmth, but they don’t stay away from me long. I presume none of your men will be stupid enough to trifle with them. “

Jon saw Daenerys straighten her back as she turned to him, the warm smile replaced by the authority of a Queen.

“Jon, your men fight a battle against the dead. I will join your fight but I do have a few conditions. Do you accept?”

“Depends on what the conditions are; My Queen.”

“First, you shall never swear fealty to me even if everyone asks that of you. I need you to join me of your own accord. Second, you shall never kneel and third, you shall never refute my words. Do you promise?”

“I promise, Daenerys.”

Jon caught her off-guard, of that he was sure. But he could not help but smile as Daenerys beamed with flushed cheeks.

“Dropping the formalities, are we Jon?”

“That was your first command of me, wasn’t it, Daenerys?”

“Think of it as a request.”

Before Jon could reply, they were disturbed by a sharp rap on the door. He opened it to reveal Stannis and Melisandre at the threshold.

“You are not needed here, Lord Commander Snow. You may take your leave.”

“Lord Stannis, I mean to stay. You can speak freely.”

“I heard you kneeled in front of her, the same man who had refused to do so in my presence. Is it because she is a Targeryen or a whore you want to bed?”

Jon’s hands curled into a fist as he ground his teeth but before he could react, Daenerys had given her retort.

“Are you afraid of a whore, Lord Stannis? Or are you afraid that her name is Targeryen. Either way, you fear a woman. During my journey to the Wall, I heard about your naïve skirmish in Black Water Bay. Bless your Gods that the woman you had the audacity to call a whore has not fed you to her dragons yet. I neither possess the energy nor time to squabble with you, so I will come to the point. Help me win the Throne and you shall live as the Lord of Storm’s End. Decline and you shall not your future days.”

“You insolent girl! I am the One True King, the Warrior of Light. Without me fighting the dead, you will never live to see another day. It is you who should kneel to me. You should have let Ser Davos cut her throat, Lord Commander Snow.”

“Unlike you, Lord Stannis, Lord Commander Snow doesn’t murder innocents for power. Or burn them like timber. I will give you a day to accept what I offer.”

“Danereys Tarageryen, I am Lady Melisandre; priestess of the Lord of the Light.”

“I know who you are. I have seen many of your kind in the Free Cities. If you want to instil in me the fear of your God, then you are wasting your breath.”

“Lord Stannis shall join you, My Queen. Your claim to the Throne is true hence we shall follow you.”

Jon could see the flares of anger dancing in Stannis’ eyes. So Jon inched closer to Danereys and placed his hand on Longclaw. Instead Stannis turned and walked out through the doors.

“He will swear fealty to you tomorrow, My Queen. However, I do have one request.”

“Name it.”

“I require a private counsel of you, My Queen. I shall make a visit to your chambers tonight; I hope none of your companions will interrupt.”

“They shall not.”

“But, Daenerys, she can’t be trusted.”

“Jon, then trust me.”

Jon looked at the petite woman in front of him and he knew, right then and there, he had found his path, the one on which she stood. The Lady in Red had been correct; Jon would end up breaking his vows for her because his beating heart never stopped racing since the hour he met her.  

“Lady Melisandre, you touch a hair on her head and I shall cut yours.”

“Don’t take me for a fool, Jon Snow. Her Fire will be the reason you shall live and embrace your destiny.”

Jon knew better than to doubt her words but without another word, he left his chambers with Danereys following behind, his cloak wrapped around her to curb the cold.

* * *

 

 

“But Lord Lannister, I am being asked difficult questions. Your ravens to the Free Cities are drawing too many eyes.”

“Don’t I pay you handsomely to blind these prying eyes, cousin?”

“I am sorry, My Lord. I won’t let this happen again.”

Jaime Lannister picked up the letter and carefully observed the seal upon it.

“This one came from the North, My Lord; though the seal is the same.”

“Leave me.”

Jaime glanced through the contents of the letter with amusement splashed across his face. Ser Barristan Selmy would have his hands full if his brother has joined him. Jamie hoped that the slightly aging knight had the patience to handle his brother. Jamie burned the letter when his sister entered the solar.

“What brings you here, My Queen?”

“Any word on my treacherous brother yet?”

“No, I think that he has escaped to the Free Cities. It’s best that we call off the search.”

“Our father is fighting for his life because of him. My son is dead because of him and you expect me to forgive that monster?”

“Cersei, he is our brother.”

“He is no brother of mine. We will continue the search but there is something else which requires your immediate attention. I received a raven from the Wall. Ned Stark’s bastard is elected as Lord Commander.”

“A rare feat but a feat nevertheless.”

“Send in word to your men in the Night’s Watch. I want his head on a spike.”

“Cersei, he is just a boy. He doesn’t have the men or the resources to fight against us.”

“That boy is a wolf’s spawn. Before he bites, we need to cut him.”

Jaime looked at his sister and saw the hatred in her eyes. Cersei was at the door when he asked her what he had feared for a while.

“You will do anything to keep that damn Throne, won’t you? Even kill a boy whose family has been destroyed to save ours.”

“We lost our son in this fight; I won’t lose another; no matter how much blood I spill.”

Before Jaime could stop her, his sister left him. Jaime Lannister sent two ravens that day hoping that the blood of another innocent won’t soak his golden cloak.

* * *

 

Sansa Stark looked at her coloured hair in the mirror. The darker shade of her hair and her attire portrayed as Alayne Stone but the colour of her eyes belonged to a Tully, resembling her Mother.  Sansa felt her throat constrict as she thought of her family but she didn’t let the tears mark her cheek. She was neither a puppet at the hands of Joffery nor Petyr Baelish anymore.

She would escape from the horrid Petyr Baelish and find her brother Jon. Sansa knew that her behaviour to her brother had not been acceptable but she hoped that the love her brother shared for her would not disappear. Jon was the only family she had left and he would be the one she would go back to. The thought of reuniting with Jon kept her pre-occupied and she failed to notice the entry of her Pseudo-Lord Father.

“Alayne, my beautiful daughter; there is someone I want you to meet. You can enter.”

The man standing before Sansa was a handsome one. His charcoal hair, deep grey coloured eyes and fair skin tone suited him well. As the man approached her, Sansa could see that his skin was tanned and the smell of salt dominated over him speaking of a vast journey taken by him at the sea.  

“My Lady, my name is Hot Pie. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Alayne; my child. Hot Pie here, is a blacksmith who arrived at the Eyrie a few days ago but has already earned himself quite a reputation. As you know, the moon door is giving us some troubles. So he will be working upon them while you supervise. I have a matter which needs my immediate attention.”

“Of course, Father.”

“It’s settled then. My daughter will show you to the solar. I trust you shall do a fine job.”

* * *

 

 

Daenerys stood at the courtyard of Castle Black and called out to her children. Drogon had wandered deeper into the North in search of food whereas Rhaegal and Viserion were beyond the Wall. Daenerys had travelled a great distance on her dragons and later continued on horseback, riding day and night, to meet the elusive character of Jon Snow. She had known that Jon would not have been charmed by her in one meet but she found it amusing to see Jon fumble in her presence. She was positive about Jon knowing her through his dreams and delighted to have proven herself wrong. Jon Snow was indeed a man worth fighting for.

“You should not stand for so long in the cold, Daenerys.”

Daenerys turned around to find Jon looking at her, his thick cloak forgotten. He walked up to her, his handsome face streaked with red spots due to the cold.

“I could say the same for you, Jon Snow. You should declare yourself instead of hiding in the shadows and looking on.”

Daenerys saw Jon’s cheeks take on an even darker shade of red. She gave him a bright smile as he looked at her.

“Do you find the accommodations befitting your taste?”

“I have travelled far with no roof over my head. This looks like a blessing.”

“You should go in, My Queen. You have had a long day and you promised a private council to the Lady in Red.”

“My advisors will arrive shortly, that’s why I wait. So tell me Jon Snow, are the sayings about you as true as they are portrayed to be?”

“I haven’t heard of any.”

“I heard some of your Brothers talk. They say you had a wildling bride, killed where we stand.”

Daenerys looked ahead as she felt Jon shuffle his feet in the snow. It wasn’t until a few minutes had passed until he spoke.

“Ygritte; that was her name, she was not my bride. Her hair was as red as fire and skin as fair as the snow. She was the woman I came to experience love with.”

Daenerys felt a pang of jealousy but quickly curbed it aside.

“How did she die?”

“She died in my arms, impaled by an arrow. We were not meant to be, Daenerys. We fought on different sides.”

“Is that why you let the wildling prisoners roam free?”

“We need men. The Queen Regent fails to grant my request. This Wall hasn’t been breached in 4000 years but we face the dead now, not the living. We need them.”

“I was married once. It seems like a different lifetime. I had my beloved and my unborn babe taken away from me by a woman who practised magic. I burned her in the funeral pyre I built for my husband. That’s how my Dragons were born. They hatched in that fire where I walked in.”

Daenerys turned her gaze from the horizon and looked at Jon. He was observing her, his eyes boring into hers.

“After I lost my sun and moon, I felt empty. But my children were the reason I fought on.”

“And now you fight for what is rightfully yours, the Iron Throne.”

“I was told that I could never bear a child so I stayed in the Free Cities, ruling as its Queen. I had no intention to pursue the Iron Throne but my dreams of us compelled me to come here.”

“Daenerys, it’s true that I saw our future together. I felt our growing child but I can’t give up my duty. I can’t--“

“Jon Snow, this is a talk we can save for some other day. The gates are being opened.”

 

And with that Daenerys stepped ahead in the snow. She smiled as she greeted Ser Barristan and Tyrion.

“Lord Commander Snow, these are my trusted advisors. Ser Barrsistan Selmy and Lord Tyrion Lannister, one you already know.”

“Bastard.”

“Imp.”

“Come, let’s move towards my chambers. It’s far too cold for the living.”

* * *

 

 

Jon supressed a smile as he saw Tyrion approach the wine bottle as soon as he entered Daenery’s chambers. The small man poured two glasses and offered one to him.

“Drink boy. We are family now so let’s make a toast to that.”

Jon took the glass but did not bring it to his lips.

“A weeding in which my sister did not have a say.”

“At the very least, I saved your sister from my monstrous nephew. I should hand it to you, Jon. Leaving your family behind is tough but letting them die while you roam in the cold, that’s ruthless.”

“Do not speak to me about my family. There isn’t a day which goes by when I don’t wish for them to be alive.”

“Well, lucky for you and me, my wife is not dead. She is just lost.”

“And here you sit drinking wine instead of searching for my sister?”

“I am known by a different name now, Jon Snow. It’s Kinslayer, I should be running away from King’s Landing, not towards it. But I do that because I owe your sister her freedom from the cage she has always been caught in. At least I try, what have you done?”

Jon could feel three sets of eyes on him but the only ones he cared about were Daenerys. He could feel the anger coursing through his veins but when he looked at her, he saw pain etched in them. Pain she felt for him.

“I have done nothing, I do agree. I have been out here while my family was slaughtered. My Lord Father, My Lady Mother, Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon, I have lost all of them. I have gained another family at the Wall but there isn’t a day which passes by when I don’t long for my family. That’s why, Daenerys, I can’t join you when you leave for King’s Landing. I have lost too many in this war.”

“So have I, Jon Snow. I lost my family to this madness. But the least you can do is avenge the death of the people you loved. The people you lost have loved you, bastard or not. The ones who hurt them need to be brought to justice.”

“The man whose family destroyed mine gives me this advice?”

“Take it the way you want but know this. It’s time you stop thinking of yourself as a mere bastard and be a Stark. Sansa needs you, she needs her brother.”

* * *

 

 

Arya Stark slowed down her footsteps and took a sharp turn into the narrow alley ahead. She heard her stalker approach and that’s when she lunged at him, her sword Needle pointed to his throat as she sat atop him straddling his waist.

“Who are you?”

The alley had no lighting in any form so Arya could not distinguish any features as she took the hood off him. This time she pressed Needle a little harder at his throat.

“Who are you and why are you following me?”

“Get off me, you bitch. You have the wrong person, I wasn’t stalking you. I was following the man in front of you.”

“I am not a girl. I have killed with this sword so I won’t hesitate to kill you if you don’t tell me the truth.”

Arya did not have the time to talk any further as the stalker grabbed her by her legs and threw her off of him. When Arya gained balance, the tables had turned. The man had a sword pointed to her throat now with her Needle in his other hand as he guided her out of the alley. The man in front of her had a striking resemblance to the woman Arya saw in the docks. His hair was a shade of white and silver and his eyes a shade she could not comprehend.

“Get down on your knees, girl. You just ruined the whole thing.”

“I am not a girl.”

“Oh please, tell that to someone who would believe you. You are a grown girl. Who are you?”

Arya did not open her mouth and she could see her attacker grow restless.

“Your name, girl. Don’t test my patience.”

“Arry, my name is Arry.”

Arya said it with such conviction that the man in front of her didn’t doubt her words for a second.

“Well then, Arry. You are coming with me.”

“I am doing no such thing.”

“Walk in front of me, you insolent prude. Try anything and I will cut you right here.”

“I am not moving.”

Arya tried to bite him as he tied her hands and feet but it was a worthless effort. The man knew his way around girls who were dressed as boys who were hell bent on biting him. She felt her world turn upside down as he placed her on his shoulders.

“Aegon Targeryen, remember this name, Arry.”

The name rang a bell for Arya and so she racked a brain as Aegon carried her further into Bravos.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay but I this chapter was troubling me. Many people have asked me many questions and some of them have answers in this chapter. Other answers will be there in the upcoming chapters. There is one thing I will stick by in this story and that's my focus on Jon and molding him into the King he is meant to be. I personally believe that change should be a combined effort of Dany and the love he has for his family. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope I get more insights into this because, boy, this is getting interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Daenerys welcomed the warmth of steaming water as she sank herself further into the bath. Her journey to Castle Black had been arduous and she breathed in the sweet fragrance being emitted by the burning candles and the oil she applied. Her haste to reach Castle Black had served her well and even though a mere day had passed since she laid her eyes on Jon Snow, Daenerys felt blissful in his presence.

She finished her awaited bath and wrapped herself in her cloak as Lady Melisandre made her presence known.

"Lady Melisandre, you make no noise to get yourself noticed. It can give a fright to the weak-hearted."

"Making it one of my many flaws; My Queen."

"We should discuss what is needed and be on our way. I am in need of rest."

Daenerys settled herself on a chair adjacent to the hearth with Lady Melisandre occupying the one opposite her.

"You can begin. I hope that my time will not be trifled with."

"Are we alone with no prying eyes?"

"I gave you my word, Priestess. Don't think on it weakly."

"Of course, My Queen. But before I begin, there is a story you need to hear."

Daenerys gave a slight nod as the woman opposite her began her narration.

" _A long time ago, there lived a girl whose beauty was blinding causing men from lands beyond to seek her hand in marriage. Her innocence and purity was a trophy to be claimed. But she hid love for a mere stable boy in her heart. Her Lord Father promised her hand in marriage to the King but the girl's heart belonged to another._

_She decided to elope with the one she loved but he broke her heart. He was nowhere to be found so her purity was touched by the Prince. But the love in her heart remained and as time elapsed, it turned into hatred. Sadness and melancholy poisoned the blood in her veins hence she breathed her last during childbirth. A lovely Prince was born but as time passed; the darkness within the Prince manifested in his mother reared its ugly face. The Prince was hated by all which drove him mad._

_As the Prince suffered from his demons, another won his subject's heart. This boy was the son of a mere stable man without the presence of noble blood. But he won the heart of many and wrote his destiny as a Prince whose brightness led his people to redemption."_

"Do you know what meaning this story holds, My Queen?"

"I am afraid not."

"There are always two sides of the same coin, Daenerys. Kings can either be borne by birth or by their actions. Magic can be either shrouded by darkness or illuminated by Light. In this story, one man chose to walk into darkness and the other in light. One is King by birth and the other by his actions. But both were touched by magic, the blood of both could invoke the bad and the good."

"Lady Melisandre, I am in no mood for riddles."

"And I am not presenting you one, Daenerys. I am showing you that the ones who wield Magic can be a dangerous opponent or a powerful ally. The ones whose magic is shrouded in Light are rare and one who is King by blood and right is rarer. Its men like these who write History. You know of such a man, Daenery. He will protect you till his last breath, but there will come a time when you will be required to stand beside him. Don't falter when the time comes."

"Are you talking of Jon?"

"Remember, My Queen. His love for you will protect your innocence but it's your love to him which will be responsible for bringing to Westeros a King by blood and bond."

Daenerys reeling mind could not register the absence of Lady Melisandre. As she settled herself within the furs for a well-deserved sleep, her thoughts gave shapes to darkness which engulfed Jon as she looked on with a pained expression.

* * *

"I will not bend my knees in front of a mere girl! You showed me the path to the Throne and now you tell me to serve that Targeryen wench. Tell me one reason to not drive my sword through your gut."

"I have always believed in you, My Lord. You are a true King but your men will falter at the strength of hers. Caution is required when dealing with a Dragon."

"What game are you playing, Melisandre?"

"I am showing you a way to the Iron Throne, My King. It starts by bowing in her presence. I need you to be patient."

"I am done being patient. You said that the North was where I start my journey but Jon holds greater command. I will not have another refute my claim."

A knock disturbed their talk as Ser Davos entered with a letter clutched in his hand.

"What is it?"

"My King, this letter was sent by Queen Regent herself. I caught it at the hand of a Brother in the Night's Watch."

"I suggest there is information underneath your ramblings?"

"Forgive me, M'Lord. The letter writes about assassination of Lord Commader Snow. The Queen Regent has promised a surplus amount of wealth to the one who kills Jon Snow. His men plan to betray him."

Stannis Baratheon gave allowed a smile to play on his lips.

"Ser Davos, inform the Men of Night's Watch that the one responsible for Jon's death will be appointed as the new Commander. I will make this promise."

"But, My King, Lord Commander Snow has been more than hospitable. Killing a man of his talents in cold blood- -."

"I would have allowed you to defend him if Jon had not stood as a hurdle to my Throne! He protects the Targeryen wench and every man in Castle Black knows that Jon Snow does not die in battle. He fights till all his enemies lie at his feet. Let the Brothers of Night's Watch make him bleed while his beautiful wench bleeds by your hand. Make sure you get it done this time, Ser Davos."

"We can keep her as a prisoner. She is merely a girl."

"Did you get bewitched by her beauty? You were ready to strike at her at the courtyard and here you stand questioning my orders when I am giving you the opportunity to let her blood taste your sword."

"Ser Davos speaks right, My King. The Targeryen girl will be much beneficial as a prisoner. Killing Lord Commander Snow and Daenerys will not yield any advantages."

"You listen to me, Witch. We have sacrificed hundreds in the name of Your God. Now it's my turn and they will die as my sacrifice. I believe Your God will accept them with gratitude. Now leave, both of you!"

Stannis looked out towards the clear night sky as the door to his chambers was closed. He knew that he would regret his decision many a days to come but not today.

* * *

"Jon! Wait up!"

Jon Snow whirled around to see a breathless Daenerys running towards him, her heavy cloak weighing down on her. He smiled, taking in Daenerys' enthusiasm to reach him giving her the appearance of a young girl.

"I can't believe you made a Queen run after you!"

Jon chuckled as he heard her speak between heavy breaths.

"You dare laugh?"

"No, My Queen. I wouldn't dare to."

"You are not as innocent as you portray yourself to be, Lord Commander Snow. As your punishment for finding me amusing, you should take me atop the Wall."

"Daenerys; its 400 feet high. The temperature will drop drastically. Your experience with the cold is limited. Adjustment to such extremes requires time of which we have plenty."

"I am going with or without you."

Jon had been raised among Starks who were known for their courage but never had he seen someone as stubborn as Daenerys. Before he could stop the Mother of Dragons, she went ahead leaving and firmly planted her feet in the carrier which propels them to the top. Jon followed her and planted his feet firmly in front of her.

"Daenerys, you are impossible. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"I am the Mother of Dragons. I get what I want and besides, Jon Snow, an easy win spoils the fun. Now get in."

Jon didn't have time to recollect his thoughts as Daenerys held him by his cloak and pulled him into the carrier. Jon's cheeks gained a deep red colour as he found himself too close to Danereys so he quickly shuffled to the end of the carrier, convincing himself that the colour of red painting his face was due to the cold. The ride to the top was quiet and Jon followed Daenerys out as they reached the top.

Danereys walked in front of him to the edge of the wall and Jon stayed a step behind afraid that she might fall.

"Daenerys, don't move any further. The ice might collapse and I don't want you plunging to your death on my watch."

"The view is spectacular. Come closer, Jon. It's beautiful."

Jon had manned the Wall several times and he wasn't privy of the view but he moved forward to stop Daenerys from inching closer to the edge. He stood beside her and observed the view. It was spectacular with the sun shining weakly through the clouds and the tress partially covered in snow. Jon felt the harsh wind cut at his cheek and turned to look at Danereys who was bearing the cold well. Her hair was a tangled mess due to the cold wind and her face had turned a shade of pink.

As Jon looked at Daenerys, he finally figured out Lady Melisandre's words to him. Daenerys was beautiful and fierce like Fire who was already melting his icy heart. His heart leaped in his chest each time he saw the woman beside him and even though Jon knew that they could not be together, a huge part of his silly heart wished that he was the only one meant for her. It wasn't until he felt a warm hand in his that he looked away from Daenerys and realized that her hand was in his, while she looked on ahead.

Jon wanted to protest but he didn't. Instead, he held on to her hand a little bit tighter revelling in her warmth. They stood at the edge of the Wall for a few minutes before Daenerys started leading him towards the right side of the Wall.

"Daenerys, where are we going? It's a harsh weather, we are heading back."

"I am fine. And don't you want to see my children?"

"Your children?"

"My Dragons, Jon. They are my children."

Jon was led by Daenerys to another edge on the Wall with a deeper level of ice. The temperature had dropped further and Jon could feel Daenerys slightly shiver as she held on to his hand.

"Now stand here, Jon. Not too close to the edge but not further than a few feet from the edge."

"Daenerys, you are shivering. Let us go down, I beg of you."

"My blood is warm, Jon. I am a Dragon, after all. I will let you take me wherever you desire after you meet them."

Jon didn't waste any time to argue and instead let watched as Daenerys muttered the name of her children under her breath with closed eyes. For a minute, Jon thought that she might be slipping out of consciousness but she opened her eyes and looked towards the horizon. Jon followed her gaze.

At first he thought that a dark cloud of snow was hurling its way towards them but the mass in the sky gained higher altitude. As the mass came closer, Jon could see that it was a massive bird, with leathery wings shaped like a bat and a longer snout. Its scales were black and the creature was adorned with golden eyes. The creature flew in closer and landed on the edge of the Wall, looking majestic and regal with expanded wings.

Jon knew Daenerys was a Queen but when he saw her nuzzle the creature's head, there was no spark in her eyes. Instead, it was replaced by warmth only a mother could provide to her child. She looked tiny in front of the magnanimous creature but she wasn't afraid of him. Instead, she embraced the creature instilling feeling of jealously within Jon.

"Come here, Jon. He might be intimidating but he is just a child."

Jon walked in closer to him while the creature watched him intently with his eyes. Jon extended his hand to place it on his snout but the dragon turned his snout towards Daenerys after billowing a puff of hot hair towards Jon from its snout.

"I guess he doesn't find you pleasing yet. His name is Drogon and he is the most troublesome among the three and the most loved."

Drogon seem to have agreed with the comment because he nuzzled his snout even further in her hand.

"I guess he agrees. Where are his brothers?"

"Rhaegal and Viserion are too pre-occupied with their hunt. They will come when they are done."

"How did you know?"

Daenerys walked up to him as Drogon started complaining about Daenerys' diverted attention. Drogon slowly approached Jon and observed him as his mother placed her hand in Jon's hand again.

"We share a bond as deep as blood, Jon. I can see what they see and I show them what I require. It's a strange relationship but I am at ease knowing where they fly. I did face a lot of difficulties in their discipline but they will always be my children and a mother can't abandon her children."

Jon was taken aback as Drogon turned his complete attention towards him, staring him intently with his golden eyes. After a minute, his snout came to rest at Jon's hand urging him to give him a pat. Jon placed his hand on Drogon's snout and felt his scales. Drogon looked content in having someone to pat him as he closed his eyes and allowed Jon to scratch his neck.

"I have a direwolf known as Ghost. I have raised him like my child and there have been several instances when I can see through Ghost's eyes. I thought they were mere dreams but now I am not too sure."

"Our dreams hold a deeper meaning than they portray. They can show us the past, the present or the future."

Daenerys approached Jon and placed her hand on Drogon's snout as Drogon enjoyed the attention of both Jon and Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am pretty late because, apparently, GRE is a pain the ass. But good news is that I am updating two chapters and the updates will come more frequently. *Mental yay.* Thirdly, I would like to clear out that Jon is not one to open up easily but Daenerys' and him share a bond which they can't deny hence Drogon takes a liking to Jon. Lastly, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I read that this story is good and can get more reviews. Thank for that one, highly appreciated. It's my wish too that this story gets more exposure because its not easy to write such intricate characters and a chapter which is more than 3K words. It takes time.


	6. Chapter 6

After their visit to the Wall, Daenerys found herself pre-occupied with her council to forge plans regarding her future moves. A week had passed and Daenerys was still eluded of Jon's company. Stannis Baratheon had sworn fealty to her as Lady Melisandre had promised to her and Daenerys had caught a glimpse of Jon Snow during the ceremony. Her children had made their presence known keeping the Men of Night's Watch in fear. They spent their time beyond the Wall and came at her command but now all three of them had taken a peculiar liking to Jon.

They would visit Castle Black without her calls to them and spend hours chasing Ghost, Jon's direwolf. Daenerys had watched in amusement as Drogon engulfed Jon in his wings as Viserion and Rhaegal tried doing the same. Ghost watched on leaping and jumping towards Jon. Daenerys had wished to join them but her council were discussing plans regarding the role of Stannis in the upcoming days requiring her complete attention.

Jon also kept himself elusive of her. Whenever Daenerys passed him in the corridors, Jon kept his talk to her to a minimum discussing about her future plans. It wasn't until a week had passed that Daenerys found the opportunity for a talk with Jon. It was dark when Daenerys decided to take a stroll within the courtyard, her inconsistent meetings leaving her exhausted. As she approached the snow laden courtyard, she saw Jon practising with his blade in the dim light of a lantern.

Daenerys stood within the shadows and observed Jon. He was confident in his strides and strikes. The sword was bulky but Jon handled it gracefully demonstrating his skills in fighting. Jon had discarded his cloak and practised in his tunic providing Daenery's a view of his toned muscles.

"My Queen, standing in the shadows and not declaring yourself can raise suspicions."

"Some might say otherwise, Lord Commander Snow. It's considered an art to blend in the shadows. And I was not prying; I was simply observing your skills."

"Do you know how to fight, My Queen?"

Daenerys settled herself on the raised platform in the courtyard and was shortly joined by Jon.

"A woman has different weapons she uses, Jon Snow. Even you possess a set of skills none can beat."

"I am afraid I do not know what you speak of."

"My Dragons, they have taken a peculiar liking to you. They have even started to listen to you."

Daenerys looked at Jon and saw his gaze fixed on the lantern, his face illuminated in the soft glow.

"I can't explain it but I share a bond with them. When I think about them, they make their presence known. Even Ghost has taken a liking to them including you, Daenerys. That's even rarer. Direwolves love is strong but they share this love with few, one of them being you. That is a peculiar skill set to possess in my eyes."

"Jon, there is something I need to ask of you."

"Anything."

"My army arrives in a day's time. But they cannot linger in the cold for long. There will come a time in the near future when I will leave and I want you to stay beside me. Will you choose to stay with me?"

Daenerys could see the battle raging in Jon's mind. He stared intently at space without glancing at her.

"Don't ask such things of me, Daenerys. I have promised to never refuse your words but what you ask of me is not possible. I am thankful that your men will stand with me in the days to come but when they leave to follow you, I hope you won't harbour such thoughts. You have to leave to be a Queen someday and I wish you nothing but success and happiness but I am the person who shall stay and hear of your journey from here."

"And what of our future? The future both you and I have seen! Can you give up on it so easily? Isn't there a part of you which wants a future with me? Your family died at the hands of men who only know to spill blood, your North is being ravaged by a psychotic torturer and your sisters are lost in this cruel world. Take what is yours, Jon. Stop running away."

Daenerys saw the anger flare in Jon's eyes and she was glad that he didn't curb his anger. Instead, he raged at her standing tall above her.

"I am not running away! I have tried so hard to run away from being what I am but I have failed every time. I am a bastard, Daenerys; a bastard lucky enough to have a family who loved him. But the world sees me as what I am. When you sit as Queen on that damn Throne, do you think your councilmen will approve of your love to me? If I reclaim the North, do you think none shall question my authority? It will happen, Daenerys. I love my sisters but I have nothing to give them. I am going to avenge the death of my family and find my sisters. But after that I will return here, the Castle which has showed me where I truly belong. Nothing would give me more joy than starting a family with the woman I have come to love but I can't make her stay where she doesn't belong. You deserve better, My Queen."

Daenerys approached Jon with careful steps and compelled him to turn his head towards her and looked upon the sadness in his eyes. She placed a tender hand on his cheek.

"That decision is mine to make, Jon. You don't have a say in it. And I choose you. If you can't be by my side, then I choose to be by yours, if you would have me. We will fight in this war together, and then I shall go with you, wherever you take me. We will be together, as a family."

"Daneryes, you have travelled across the Sea to sit on the Iron Throne. I can't let you do this."

"Future is not written in stone, Jon. I might die tomorrow from a frost bite then who will lead my army? There might come a time when you will find your way, but before that, I am walking down the path I have chosen and that is you. Have you come to love me?"

"I don't know what love is, Dany. I loved Ygritte but as days pass my memories of her fade. She remains as distant past, tucked safely in a corner of my heart. But for you, my heart pounds every time you smile at me. I long to catch a glimpse of you and embrace you. Since the time we met, there hasn't been a day I haven't walked outside your quarters in the night and hoped to see you. So yes, I think that I might be falling in love with you."

Daenerys brought herself closer to Jon standing on her toes to reach his face.

"Dany, that might become my favourite word from now."

* * *

Jon felt numb when he heard the arrow being knocked off of its quiver. Before he could react, Daenerys was standing in front of him and had been impaled by three arrows, one too close to her heart. Her dress ran red as she sunk into the snow, Jon holding her fall. Jon touched her pale cheek with tears forming in his eyes. She had taken the arrows meant for him. He needed to save her; he needed to take her to Maester Aemon. He saw Daenerys' eyes close as he begged her to stay with him. But before Jon could pick her up, a sharp pain emerged from his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw his men, his Brothers with knives in their hand. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was struck again, this time in the gut. Jon looked down at Daenerys, lying at his feet with a pool of blood forming around her and prayed to the Gods to save her. But soon his knees gave out as he received another stab in his shoulder. The blood loss made his head spin inconsistently and even though Jon unsheathed Longclaw, his slow and sluggish moves were no match for the onslaught of his Brothers. Jon fell next to Daenerys, the faces of his Men forever etched in his memory, his breath inconsistent and drawn.

Jon Snow awoke with pain emanating from every fiber of his being. His head was sore and when his eyes got adjusted to the light being emitted by the lantern in front of him; Jon mustered all his strength to find a sitting position. He ran a hand through his torso and was surprised to find a string of bandages running haphazardly from his shoulder to his middle. There was pain everywhere he touched and it took him a minute to think through the stars dancing before his eyes.

Jon registered his surroundings taking in the lavish fur around him and the large bedchamber. He had been perfectly fine; there was no reason for him to be bandaged. And that's when his memories reared their ugly face. He almost lost consciousness as he remembered the attack. Daenerys, he had to find Daenerys. He had to confirm that she was alive, that she wasn't yet another corpse he had to burn. The thought of Daenerys forced Jon to sit straighter and search the chambers for a tunic. It was then that the door opened to reveal Sam in the doorway.

"Gods! Jon, you are awake? How are you feeling? What? You shouldn't be siting, you need to rest."

"Sam, where is Daenerys?"

Jon saw the colour drain from the face of his companion. His heart sank as he took in the pale demeanour of the man standing in front of him. It was this helplessness which caused him to shout.

"Samwell Tarly, where is Daenerys?"

It was the voice of a female which answered his desperate plea. Lady Melisandre stepped into the chamber.

"There is no use fighting, Jon Snow. Your own Men betrayed you and Daenerys was a casualty."

Jon felt blood rush to his face and his eyes prick as he let the thought of her death cross his mind. It was not possible, it was a lie. Wordlessly, he placed his legs on the ground and with shaky steps started making his way outside the chambers.

"Jon, you need to rest."

"I need to see her. Sam, please. Take me to her."

"Lord Commander Snow, you need your rest. I did not save you from death to lose you to your injuries."

"I am not a Commander or a Lord! These Men betrayed me and killed the woman I had come to love. You shouldn't have saved me, Witch. It should have been Daenerys who lived. It should have been her!"

"Jon, she lives. Daenerys lives."

"What?"

"I had to hear those words from you. I needed to know that your love for her runs deep."

"What game are you playing at, Witch?"

"Follow me; I will take you to her. Tarly, make sure he doesn't die of a frostbite."

Jon found himself silently following Lady Melisandre to the East End of Castle Black. He passed the courtyard, one where he was betrayed by his Men and could see the crimson stains on snowflakes. There were patches of the courtyard which were scorched, probably by a high temperature flame.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"It's been a fortnight. Your injuries were beyond repair and by the time I reached you had taken your last breath. It took me the entire night to restore life in you."

"I was brought back by magic?"

"It is more complicated than that, Jon. I cannot restore life in all, there needs to be magic flowing through their veins."

"How did you save us?"

"It wasn't me. After you fell, Drogon made his presence known followed by Ghost. They scorched and ripped half of the ones who attacked you. In the confusion, Ser Davos pulled you and Daenerys and brought you both to safety. The ones who were spared now lie in the cellar. Lord Stannis commands your men for the interim."

"They are not my men, not anymore. You were right; there is a price to pay for Duty and Honour."

"There is a price for everything, Jon Snow. Both of you paid it. She took the arrows meant for you hence you owe her a debt. One you would repay only by loving the woman who was ready to follow you even to her death."

Jon felt his hope rise as Lady Melisandre opened the door to Daenerys' chamber. He could see Daenerys tucked within the furs and he stared intently at the rise and fall of her chest, reassuring himself that she was alive, as he approached her. Maester Aemon sat at her bedside and gave a slight nod to Jon as he inched closer to Daenerys.

Jon had seen horrible nightmares played before his eyes but when he took in Daenerys' appearance, his legs faltered. Her pale skin was a shade of purple, her previously lustrous hair, now musty, stuck to her forehead as beads of sweat streaked her forehead. A smell of Death lingered about her as her muscles tensed and she went into a fit, her eyes closed but telling Jon of the nightmares she was suffering.

"What is wrong with her?"

Jon's gaze was directed to Maester Aemon. The old man looked conflicted by the question but answered Jon nevertheless.

"The arrows were poisoned. She was struck by three of them but she still fights. But I am afraid that her strength is faltering and she slips deeper into the shadows of Death every day."

"Maester Aemon, there has to be a cure. Why isn't it working? Where is the cure?"

"I am afraid I have not seen a poison like this in all my years. It's not of this Land. I am sorry, Jon. I have done everything I can."

Jon sat on the bed and held her hand in his as she was struck by another convulsion. He wiped the sweat on her forehead and placed his forehead against hers, begging her to come back to him. Tears flowed freely now and fell on her cheeks as Jon's pleas became louder.

"Please, Dany. Come back to me. I will never leave your hand, just come back to me."

Jon placed a gentle hand on Dany's cheek and then controlled his emotions. He walked up to The Lady in Red.

"Cure her with your magic and bring her back to me. I will do as you say if you save her."

"I am sorry, Jon. The poison has spread to her heart; it's impossible to eliminate it from her body."

"You told me that I was more than a bastard, I am meant to be a King. There is magic in my blood and my Destiny can create a new History and save this Land. But my history is incomplete without her. So I will save her. I will find a cure."

* * *

Jon took one last look at Daenerys and left her chambers. He marched to his own and started to gather all he could for his journey to the Free Cities. The Free Cities would have a cure. He was interrupted by a knock on his chambers. Tyrion Lannister walked in.

"I hear you leave to find a cure. There is no cure, Jon. It's time you give up on her."

"I need to find its origin. The men who betrayed me would have obtained it form somewhere. I would just follow the trail they left behind."

"I already interrogated them. The poison was sent to them by a raven from King's Landing. My sister put out a bounty on your head. Your men desired the money."

"Then I shall travel to King's Landing. I cannot give up on her."

"Then why did you give up on your family, Jon? Why didn't you leave when they were being butchered?"

"That is a different matter."

"Find out what you truly are, Jon Snow. Become strong and then hold Daenerys' hand."

Tyrion walked up to him and placed a sealed letter in his hand.

"I found this in your father's chambers while I was acting as Hand of The King. It belonged to your Lady Mother and it's addressed to you. I could have given it to you before but I felt that would have been useless. But now, you are ready."

Jon watched as the dwarf walked out. He carefully observed the seal on the letter and instantly recognized it as his Father's. His name was written on the parchment in a beautiful writing. It was from Catelyn Stark. John opened the letter with shaky hands.

_Dearest Jon,_

_I have left this letter with your Father hoping that he can hand it to you someday. I know that a large part of you hates me for never truly being your mother and always treating you as a bastard. There will come a time, Jon, when you would be needed by your family. And when that time comes, I hope that your hatred towards me doesn't cloud your judgement. When you were brought to me as a babe, I left you wailing for a week. I could not even look at you but then when I finally did hold you, I felt guilty. I felt guilty for not soothing you when you cried. That guilt drove my actions, the guilt of not holding a motherless child. There were times when I would look at you and be reminded of my husband's unfaithfulness but never have I hated you for it._

_This would be hard to believe but I have always prayed for your happiness, my Son. You have given me many sleepless nights when I would stay up and pray for a quick recovery from your illness. I have had many shortcomings but in my heart, I have loved you like all my children. In the future, I want you to take care of your brothers and sisters, to keep them together even when they are at each other's throats. I want you to meet a beautiful girl and marry her. Don't turn your heart into ice because of your hate for me. I need you to know that in Ned and my eyes, you would always be a Stark; you would always be my Son._

_I know that you are at the Wall, mainly because of my actions but remember, Jon, you are a Stark. You belong in the North and it would give me no greater pleasure than to see you back with your family. Protect them, Jon and be with them when they need you._

_You are and always will be my Son. You can give up on anything in this world but not on family. If a time comes when you have to carry forward the Stark legacy, don't hesitate. Be strong, be brave and always love us because we love you too._

_Your mother,_

_Catelyn Stark._

Jon found himself sitting down on his bed, the letter clutched in his hands. His Lady Mother had died, killed ruthlessly along with his Brother and Jon never got to say a goodbye. He never got to say goodbye to his family, to the people who loved him the most. That was the day Jon Snow realized that he had been running in circles. His name did not matter anymore because by birth and by bond, he was a Stark, son of Eddark Stark and Catelyn Stark and now, the Future King of Westeros. That was where his Destiny was taking him, beside his family, beside Daenerys.

* * *

Jon Stark strode forward towards Lady Melisandre's chambers with a new purpose and a new identity. He entered her chambers with determination.

"My family was killed while I adopted the Wall as my new family. But now I know that my family was the reason I made it to the Wall. They are the reason I fight every day, the need to avenge them and the hope to see them again. Their love to me is the magic that flows in my blood. And now, they will be the reason I will leave the Wall with Daenerys and become a King. I know there are many wars ahead which I have to fight, but I know now who I truly am. I am a Stark and I am also the man who loves Daenerys Targereyn, without any condition. I was never a bastard."

"Now you know, Jon Snow. A True King is one who can liberate his people and you are one because of your blood and birth. Your love for Daenerys has made you stronger and helped you accept what you truly are. So save your Queen, liberate your people and sit on the Iron Throne, My King."

"How can I save her?"

"By Magic."

Jon quietly followed Lady Melisandre into Daenerys' chambers. Maester Aemon left as soon as they entered.

"Are you ready, Jon?"

"I am. What do I have to do?"

"Blood Magic is the strongest form of Magic. It can kill but it can also save a life. But one who doesn't believe in his own blood can never save a life, but you believe in it now. Give me your hand."

Jon watched amazed as the Lady in Red cut his hand and allowed it to drop in the fire. The red of his blood could be seen as it didn't burn in the flame, but instead formed an intricate circle around the Fire. The dying Fire came alive, emanating intense heat.

"Remember, My King, your love to her has brought her back. So, as long as you love her, she shall live. The day you forget your love for her will be the day Daenerys Targeryen breathes last. That's the price you have to pay for this magic."

Jon did not linger another moment as he found his way beside Daenerys whose breaths came in gulps as she opened her eyes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clear it out to everyone that my story is Jon-centric and right now, I am very happy with what it turned out to be. And the fact that he saw what he can be because of Catelyn and his family is commendable. Jon had always thought he never belonged but when he came to know that he was loved, I know now that he will do anything to find his sisters and protect Daenerys. The fact that Jon and Dany's life depends on each other makes it more interesting. They can share a love which can transcend boundaries. So now, everyone, wait for the new King. The one who fight a war against the Others, reclaim the North and sit on that bloody Iron Throne. But the journey won't be easy. The other characters will rear their face in the next chapters. Please review and favorite the story. Thanks everyone! Peace Out!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

"Come in, Lord Varys. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, My Lord. May I know why have I been called in from my dungeon of solitude?"

"Oh, Varys. Always the humorous old man. Wait, I am missing something. Oh right, you are not a man."

"My Lord, I assume that there is a subject we need to quickly deal with."

Aegon gestured his guest to be seated in the chair opposite him and ordered his servant to pour them wine.

"That will be all, Beth. Run down to the kitchen as fast as you can and bring us snacks. I am starving."

Aegon watched as his attendant, Beth, left the room leaving him alone with Lord Varys.

"My Lord, if you do not mind me asking, I have not seen this maid before."

"Who? Beth? Well, I acquired her a few months ago. The funny story is that I caught up on her while I was trying to bequeath your services. She is a harmless old hag."

"Very unlike your taste, My Lord."

"Varys, I will soon cross the Seas to claim the Throne. I am tired of the women here. A sabbatical is what I need. Now, let's get to the point, shall we? What have your beautiful grapevines have caught now?"

"No trouble stirs in King's Landing. Tommen Baratheon sits on the Throne, with Queen Regent by his side. Tywin Lannister is bedridden but improving. There is a bounty on his son, Tyrrion Lannister and his beloved wife, Sansa. People seem too restless regarding some of the decisions…"

"Varys, skip the boring details. Give me something juicy."

"Well, if the rumours are to be believed, Winterfell has a New Lord now."

"Now we are getting somewhere. Go on."

"As I have already told you, Jon Snow, Lord Eddard Stark's bastard marched into Winterfell with Stannis Baratheon and your aunt, Daenerys Targareyen. The battle against the Boltons lasted a fortnight but Jon's strategies gave them a win with minimum casualties. It's said that, Jon Snow is no longer a bastard. His brother, Robb Stark, legitimized him before his death. He rules over Winterfell as Lord Stark now, along with his beautiful wife, I am sure I need not tell you who that is."

"Daenerys, my Aunt. I seriously need to meet my new Uncle. He must have some charm to bewitch my ferocious Aunt."

"Well, if rumours are to be believed, magic has more of a play."

"Magic? Varys, are you slowly losing your mind in the room I keep you in?"

"My Lord, I beg your pardon, but a century ago none believed in Dragons. But they exist, raised by your Blood. Stannis Baratheon's companion is a dangerous sorceress. Your Aunt was attacked brutally and those arrows were poisoned. A rare poison, but she recovered miraculously in a few days. It's magic at play here, My Lord."

"So you are telling me that my new family member can perform Magic?"

"The point I am trying to imply is that your Uncle, Lord Stark, might not be as harmless as I had thought him out to be."

"And what of the Wall and King's Landing? I am sure that such achievements would have raised a few voices."

"The word of a Dragon Queen had reached the Queen Reagent's ears an eternity ago but she refuted them saying thinking that Dragons are babbles of fiction. But with Roose Bolton's head hanging on a spike in Winterfell, I am sure that Her Highness can't ignore the babbles anymore. She might have a few cards up her hand, we need to wait to see them. I have a feeling that she is even more scared of the rumours saying her brother, Tryion Lannister is the Advisor to the Mother of Dragons. And the Wall has more men than ever now, defending it since Lord Stark now commands Winterfell. Lord Stark believes that the Dead rise beyond the Wall, so he will not take any chances."

"Interesting; I guess, Varys, we have to call this a new chapter in History of Westeros, don't you think?"

"And when do you think you will join it?"

"Patience, Lord Varys. I am not going to let your valuable services go to the sewer. You may leave. Guards."

"My Lord, it's been a month now. I am sure I can find my way to the quarters."

"Tell that to the Lord Eddard Stark. He might have been trusting but I am no fool. Now leave me."

Aegon turned his back to the doors as he saw Varys leave which was followed by a feeble knock."

"May I come in, My lord?"

"Come in."

Aegon saw Beth come into his line of vision.

"You know, low born do not say My Lord. Seriously, Arya? You can disguise yourself as an old hag but not try to improve on your vocabulary. Is your brain on a holiday?"

"M'Lord, happy?"

Aegon saw as the young Stark's hunched posture gave way to a girl who now sat in his chair with her feet propped up on the table, enjoying a whole bunch of grapes.

"Arya, you know it's important that you learn the art of masking perfectly. Just dancing with your precious Neddle will get you killed."

"I was perfectly fine even before you came along."

"You are frustrating. Are you sure you are a Lady?"

"I am not a Lady!"

"I am not a Lady!"

"Aegon."

"Aegon."

"Stop mocking me."

"Stop mocking me."

Aegon caught in mid-air the apple which was aimed at his forehead and took a bite.

"Arya, we have a few more days before we sail to Westeros. You might have enjoyed the past month as the Cat but it's time we get ready for our plans."

"Tell me once again what we are doing?"

"We are going to make the people who hurt us beg for their lives."

"And the Starks are excluded because?"

"Because, Lord Eddard Stark was a noble man. His family did not deserve it, you didn't deserve it."

"Fine, I will work on my speech."

"Good. There is some news though; it's about your brother."

Aegon noticed the way Arya's jaw clenched and her posture tensed on the mentioned about her brother.

"Jon? What about him?"

"He rules Winterfell now as Lord Jon Stark. Somehow, he has won what very few kings win. He has won the hearts of the people. And we are related now; my Aunt is now your sister-in-law. It won't be long before the Iron Throne has another claim. It's time we leave and I deliver you to your Brother."

"And you? Aren't you doing this for the Throne? Turning me into an assassin for the Throne? I am sure it won't be easy to go against your own Blood."

"There is a time and place for everything, Arya. This is not one of them. Someday, you will know my reasons. Now go. Go put your skills to use."

Aegon Targeryen looked down at the roads of Bravos from his window, cluttered and busy. The time had come for Westeros to know his existence.

Jon woke up to a piercing scream ringing in his ears. He quickly looked to his side to see his wife, Daenerys, screaming and thrashing on the bed. He took her into his arms with her head resting in his chest and ran soothing circles in her hair.

"Its okay, Danny. I am here."

Jon looked at his beautiful wife and saw beads of sweat lacing her pale skin while she shivered in his arms. He saw the arrow marks on her leg and thigh, still prominent; making Jon remember the day he had thought he had lost her. These were deep scars, which would never heal. It was after a few minutes Daenerys stopped shaking and opened her eyes, her violet eyes now piercing his grey ones.

"I am sorry, Jon."

"What was it this time, Danny?"

"Nothing. It was just a dream."

"Danny, you said that the last time. But you were screaming. Just tell me."

"It was about the night we were attacked. But it was different, more vivid. The arrows burned and boiled my blood, like poison. I just lay there, bleeding while these butchers pierced you. I saw you die before me, Jon."

Jon looked at his wife and instead of providing any words of comfort he picked her up into his lap and embraced her. He ran his hand down her back sending tingles and causing her to shiver. He liked the way he made her feel, he liked the way her hand fit in hers, the way her body responded to him.

"Do you remember our wedding, Danny? How nervous I was before taking your hand?"

"Oh, good riddance, Jon, you were shaking head to toe."

"Well, it was freezing. We were atop the Wall."

"Admit it, my Husband. You were shivering because you had never dreamed that you would end up marrying such a fine woman."

"Well, you weren't at a complete disadvantage either. I am the Lord of Winterfell now."

"Yes, Jon. And soon to be King of Weteros."

"Danny, you know that's something we need to talk about. I am happy at Winterfell, this is my home, our home."

"We will get there some other day, my Husband. Why did you bring up our wedding?"

"Let's have another one, in the Old Woods. Everyone in my family was married there and since I am a…"

"Since you are a Stark now and so am I, we require another wedding. Let's go, then."

"Where?"

"The Old Woods. We have to get married."

"Danny, it's deep into the night. The Woods can be dangerous."

"Well, that makes it the perfect wedding."

Jon watched as the naked silhouette of his wife walked in front of him and clothed herself in a rich blue dress followed by a cloak. Jon followed suit and donned his clothes along with the black robe he wore as a Brother in the Night's Watch.

"Danny, we don't have a priest. How are we going to get married?"

"Who said we don't?"

Jon walked as Daenerys walked upto to one of the chambers in the castle and knocked. He followed her after a minute's hesitation as saw Lady Melisandre emerge from her chambers, donned in a red robe.

"My Queen, what brings you here? At such an hour?"

"It's painful for me to say this but we need you to preside our wedding."

"As I am aware, you both are already married. I was present at the lovely ceremony."

"Lady Melisandre, as your Queen, I command you to get dressed and follow us to the Old Woods. And do dress warmly; I am afraid such flimsy clothes might not hold back the harsh wind."

Jon watched on and chuckled under his breath as his wife flicked her robe and started walking away from the chambers.

"Your wife has a certain charm, doesn't she?"

"Try being married to her."

Jon followed behind noticing the light footsteps and the beat in Danny's body. She looked happy. He was soon joined by Lady Melisandre by his side, his eyes on Danny as she hopped towards the Woods.

"I am sorry for the disturbance, My Lady. Danny has her ways."

"It's an honour, My Lord. Though I do have a query; Lord Stannis, how long are you going allow him to stay at your side? You and I both know the culprits of the attack. You can't lay a hand on the Queen Regent but Lord Stannis is beside you. Now you have the power to pass a judgement."

"Lord Stannis may be a conniving snake but his men trust him. And the loyalty of men can only be earned when they deem you fit. I need his men, My Lady."

"Patience is needed to write the pages of History. I see what it means now."

"I am not writing any History, My Lady."

"No, you both are."

The Old Woods looked untouched by the time that had passed them. Jon had left Winterfell as a young lad and now he was a man but the Woods looked as old as he remembered them to be. Jon stood in front of them with a cloak that had a direwolf, his House Sigil embodied on it. Danny walked up to him and Jon still had a hard time believing that she was his wife. She glowed in the pale moonlight as she slowly made his way to him. He donned her in the cloak and took her hand. Danny looked beyond excited and beamed at him while he smiled.

"Do you have the rings?"

Jon took out the ring which belonged to his mother, Catelyn Stark. He had found it in the belongings of Ramsay Bolton. Jon held the ring before her finger.

"When everyone told me that you were taking your last breaths, I would have given my soul to save you. My blood saved you, the same blood that had me marked as a bastard. And from that day onwards, we became bound, not just by Fate, but by Love. Daenerys Stormborn Targeryen Stark, you have showed me my path, told me the reason I belong beside you and inspired me to uphold my family's name. You are my Queen, the one I will always kneel to. I love you, forever and always."

Daenerys held back her tears as she held the wedding band which belonged to Jon's father.

"I dreamt about you and had convinced myself that you were my imagination. But when I knew that you were reality, I fell in love with the idea of being with you. And now, here I stand falling in love with you every day. You surprise me, enthral me and captivate me. Jon Eddard Stark, your magic is the reason I breathe, your love is the reason I feel alive and your courage is my strength. You make me proud to be called a Stark. You are my King, the one I will always kneel to. I love you, forever and always."

Sansa Stark stood behind the closest Wirewood Tree and looked on as her brother Jon said his wedding vows. She had heard of the sayings along the road to Winterfell, of the murmurs of a Mother of Dragons and above all, her brother, the bastard of the Stark family being the Lord of Winterfell. People had even called him a King by his Deeds, a crownless King who had already won the heart of many by his actions. Sansa had always loved Jon, no matter how cold she had been towards him because they were a Family, they were Blood. But today, she could not have been more proud of him.

"M'Lady, we should move on. The gates to Winterfell will open soon and then you can meet the Lord."

"HotPie that is the Lord of Winterfell. He is my brother."

"And that's the Mother of Dragons?"

"Let's find out."

Sansa moved out of her hiding and stood in the path of the couple as they slowly closed the distance towards her. Jon was the first to stop in his tracks, followed by his wife and the priestess. Sansa could see the shock on Jon's face which slowly melted into his warm smile lighting up his grey eyes. He walked up to her and held out his arms. Sansa finally let our all the tears she had been holding as she melted into her brother's arms and whispered apologies into his ear.

"Shh, Sansa. You are home, you are safe, and you are with your family. Rest, my beautiful sister."

Those were the last words which Sansa heard before the pale moonlight faded in front of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me, curse me and throw stones at me but nothing beats the wait I have put some of you through and for that I apologize a thousand times over. I feel so enthralled by the love this story has received by some of you, I once had so many messages in my inbox I couldn't even reply to them. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I do have a question to answer to one particular reviewer. As he/she had said, three arrows to an individual is instantaneous death but that is only if the arrows pierce the major arteries and veins. Danny was shot at her legs and thigh. Just saying. And this chapter is my tribute to the love between Jon and Danny. There is no major plot improvement because I thought it's a New Year so let's start with the concept of building a beautiful relationship which can stand the test of time. The next chapter, which will come out pretty soon this time around, will have plot improvement. I do want you guys to highlight two statements made by two very important characters, one being Aegon and the other being Lady in Red. Their statements about History seems pretty similar so keep your eye out for such statements in the next chapter. By the way, who is loving the banter between Arya and Aegon? Because believe me, I am. Sansa is back so one point for the Stark family. I hope you guys are not ultra angry at me because I would love for some reviews. I am pretty fond of this story but due to such less reviews I always feel I am going wrong somewhere which I would definitely like to know. Thank you once again, lovely readers.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 :**

" _It was a long time ago, when the First Men made their home and called their land Westeros. The people were free and unruly, untamed and wild leading to chaos. They needed someone to lead and discipline them and the first Kings of Westeros came into existence. They led their people in harmony but as time went on, corruption planted its ugly roots and the Land was divided among the rich, leaving the poor to starve. A long time passed and in came a mythical creature, brought true from stories. These creatures bore with them their Riders, big and strong. The Dragons breathed fire on the rich and corrupt and forged an Iron Throne, made by the swords of the fallen under the reign of their Riders._

_While Westeros bowed down to its new rule of Dragons, the North didn't succumb. Cold and barren, the land had been ruled by the descendants of the First Men, the Direwolves. The Dragon King knew better than to ruffle a Direwolf but its pride and greed clouded all judgements. So the Dragons marched towards the North, creatures of heat bearing the icy cold. The battle was fought for weeks until the Direwolf lost his love to the battle. While he lay in the cold straddling her body, he cursed the blood of the Dragons. The war ended with the defeat of the mighty Dragons and they returned home._

_Time passed and the curse took its hold on the Dragon family. To save their bloodline, they married within family and there came a time when the last Dragon King felt the weight of the curse. He had heard of a Witch who prayed in a Temple to the Gods beyond the seas and he set out on his journey. He found her at the Shrine and begged her to save him; he could feel the madness in his blood spread to his heart. The witch told him that he was beyond saving as there was no cure to his madness. But the King begged her, asking her to stop the same Fate from spreading to his children. But there was none, because his blood had been turned into poison, a poison which infested his whole family. And it was then, that the Witch told the King of a Prophecy, as old as the curse on his Family._

"" _There would come a time when the blood of Dragons will darken, cursed by the Cold who has not forgotten. The fire in their blood can only be saved by Ice; sculpted in the hands of a Wolf and a Stag._

_Beautiful shall be the Wolf, proud and strong; loved by many and coveted by all, but her heart shall be won by the Stag, leaving the Dragon to covet her back._

_But his efforts shall be in vain; she shall bear a child of the Stag. Her cold body will be the subject of a great war, causing the Dragons to flee far._

_Her child shall be Ice in all his forms, cold and harsh with no warmth. His blood shall contain a Magic due to sacrifice of both his Mothers, his Light shall vanquish the Dead, his Magic will be the reason your Blood shall stay._

_His destiny shall lead him to be a King, with a Dragon bearing his kin. His claim, and only his, on the Throne will rear the three Heads of the Dragon;_

_Blue shall be the rose which will blossom in the Ice, cured shall be the Blood which was poisoned, united shall be the Land which had been scavenged.""_

_The King did not believe in Magic, especially one which would not be carried by a Dragon. He took no heed of the Witch's words and left thinking that his curse has no cure. His madness spread like wildfire among his people, giving rise to a rebellion which led to his death. And Alas! The Last Dragon Kind died at the hands of a Lion, free from the madness which lay at his heart."_

"And what of the prophecy, M'Lord? Was the child born?"

Aegon looked at the girl in his bed; sheets loosely sprawled across her body and gave a low chuckle.

"It's a story, you fool. Stories told to children to hush them to sleep. Now, dawn is upon us. Take the money for your services and leave me, I am sure you know the exit."

Aegon climbed out of his sheets and donned a robe and threw a bag of coins on the bed. He watched as the girl, slightly enchanted by him, took the money and left. As she walked out of the door, Arya walked in disguised in her servant attire carrying a plate of fruits, closing the door behind her.

"I thought that you were taking a sabbatical?"

"I am a man, Arya. Try not to sound too jealous."

Aegon sat himself at the edge of the bed amused at the look of disgust on Arya's face as she made a gagging sound.

"Have you taken whatever is necessary? We leave in another day for Westeros, there will be no delays permitted this time."

"Aegon, I still don't understand why do I have to be your 'pretend' wife? The maid disguise suits me better."

"Arya, we do not have to go over this again. After I become the Lord of Dragonstone, which I will, Cersei Lannister will squirm for my allegiance. In order to do that, she would make it her business to flatter the ones closest to me, which includes my wife. That will be a perfect opportunity for you to complete your revenge. Your hair has grown long, your body resembles that of a woman and if dressed, you shall be fit as my wife."

"And Cersei shall believe of your marriage with a woman of low class?"

"When it's love, it's love."

Aegon winked at Arya to receive another gagging reaction which had him laughing. He walked up to Arya and placed his hand on her waist causing her to jump and dig her knuckles on his fingers.

"Calm down, my Cat. If we are going to be married now; I can put a hand around my wife's waist, can't I?"

Aegon squirmed in pain as Arya dug in her knuckles causing him to release his hold on her. That's when he knew; even a fake marriage with Arya Stark was a death wish.

* * *

Sansa blinked more times than necessary to get adjusted to the pale light piercing through the curtains. She focussed her vision on the drapes which were a beautiful peach, the exact shade present in her room in Winterfell. Sansa's head spun as she tried to remember her tiring journey to her home and before she knew it, she was blinking back tears. A blurry face looked at her, concerned and asking her questions she could not register. After the ringing in her ears stopped, Jon's face became clearer, a look of worry etched across his face. Sansa sat upright, pushing aside her throbbing headache and looked at her brother in confusion.

"Sana, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Jon, you are real? That wasn't a dream?"

"Sansa, I am here and I am real."

Sansa extended a shaky hand to Jon's face and felt his rough beard beneath it. He was real and that mere fact made her cry even harder as she was engulfed in an embrace by her brother.

"It's okay, Sansa. Everything bad is behind you now."

' _Everything bad was behind her now_.' Her nightmares were over, her troubles were over. She was free from Joffery, from Petyr and from everyone who had hurt her. After running for so long, she finally felt free. And that's when Sansa felt anger towards Jon. She released herself and bit back angry tears.

"What's wrong, Sansa?"

"You left us; abandoned us. Robb, our Mother, Bran and little Rickon; they needed you. Our father was beheaded, our mother's throat slit open, not to mention what they did to Bran and Rickon, but stayed at the Wall. Like a coward."

"I was bounded by an oath!"

"An oath? The one you broke so easily after you met her? Only she resides in your heart; what about us, Jon?"

Sansa saw anger flare in Jon's eyes, raw and untamed. He clenched his fist in the sheets and tried his hardest to not raise his voice.

"You are right, I was a coward but now,I know what mistakes I have done. My blood boils each time I think about the injustice brought upon our family but Daenerys had no part in my decision to leave the Wall. It was for my family, it was for Arya and for you. I would never forget their deaths; it is a cross I will bear till I live. I would never give you up again, never let you out of my sight."

"It is true, Sansa."

Sansa looked up to find her sister-in-law Daenerys making her way to her bed. Sansa had failed to notice how beautiful she was. She sat down beside Jon on her bed, the silver of her hair weaving a beautiful melody with Jon's coal ones.

"Your brother left the Wall to seek justice for your Brothers and Mother; and to find his sisters. I merely helped him on the path that he was destined to take. There isn't a day which goes by when Jon doesn't worry about Arya and you, doesn't blame himself for losing you. Let go of the past Sansa, it has hurt all of us."

Sansa looked at Jon and knew what Daenerys said was true. Sansa might have ignored him the better part of her life but she knew that his love for them ran deep.

"I am sorry, Jon. It's been long since I have been in the company of people I can trust, ones who won't deceive me that I have forgotten to trust completely. I haven't been a good sister to you; I hope you will forgive me for that too."

"I won't hear any apologies, especially from you. Come tomorrow, you shall die your hair to your Tully features. I need my beautiful Sansa back. Rest for a few days and then we shall discuss on matters which are important. "

"Thank you, Jon. Thank you, my brother."

Jon squeezed her hands slightly and Sansa saw her brother leave along with Daenerys. She would not have to worry about tomorrow because she was safe, she was home.

* * *

"I sent you away so that you could lead a new life, not run back to the one you abandoned, Boy."

Gendry looked at the man addressing him and tried to place his features. His stature looked familiar but when Gendry laid his eyes on the missing fingers, he observed the man more carefully in the dim lighting of the tavern with concentrated eyes.

"Stop it, Boy. You are making me blush now. Gendry, that's your name, isn't it?"

Gendry hushed Ser Davos by placing a hand on his mouth which was followed by a death stare by the old man.

"I go by HotPie now."

"HotPie? Ridiculous. Well fleeing from death row warrants such a necessity. So boy, what brings you to Winterfell?"

Gendry recalled his entire story to the old man, of how his continuous rowing had led him to a village where he had tried to establish his identity as a blacksmith before being whisked away to the Eyrie to fix the moon doors, of his time with Alyane Stone who was later revealed to be Sansa Stark, of their escape from the clutches of Petyr Baelish, a wretched and manipulative man in his own right. The man opposite him listened with concentration to every detail causing their evening to pass.

"I saw her, the wretched witch in Red. She was standing beside Lord and Lady Stark. I could not think for a whole minute, paralyzed with fear. But she passed me, as if I was a merely a shadow. I am glad that I did not catch her eye, but why does Lord Stark stay in the company of such a woman?"

"Lord Stannis and Lord Stark have made quite an agreement and Lady Melisandre is merely the messenger. I will never know what the true intentions of that woman are, but I can assure you that Lord Stark is not easily swayed by temptations, no matter how magical they may sound. She will not be able to touch you this time around, since Lord Stark will never forget what you have done for his family."

"You speak very highly of him. I never thought that I would hear compliments of another expect Lord Stannis from you."

"Lord Stark commands the loyalty of all his men, including those which serve Lord Stannis. His strategies have won us many victories without horrendous casualties so he has the respect of many. Lord Stark is a good lad and even though it might sound as betrayal, I would have him sit on the Iron Throne along with Daenerys."

"Lady Stark?"

"Not just any Lady. She is a Targeryen by blood, a Stark by marriage."

"She is one of the Dragone? I had heard rumours but never believed them to be true, but what I have seen of her, she seems like a remarkable woman."

"Aye, remarkable and forgiving. She has treated me like a Father, along with Jon, for quite a while, easing away the pain of my own son's death."

Gendry looked at the Ser Davos and saw his lips curve into a smile, one which he believed made his eyes light up.

"Tell me of the war then, Ser Davos. I heard Lord Stark faced Roose Bolton alone."

"Aye, you heard correct. After Lord Stark recovered from his injuries, he decided to take back Winterfell. It was a harsh march of a fortnight before we laid eyes on his home. Daenerys has an army, whose number is immeasurable, but Lord Stark wanted most to defend the Wall. With a few Men of Night's Watch, Unsullied and Knights of Lord Stannis' army, we invaded Winterfell. Lord Stark called out Roose Bolton and asked him to surrender but that man had too much pride, mocking us on our numbers.

In the dead of that very night, we disposed the guards on the East Walls and lit up the distress fire. Lord Stannis marched upon Winterfell with a few of his men causing Roose Bolton to affix his attention towards the gates. While the Boltons were busy strategizing their next move, Lord Stark and I led a few men to the tunnels which lead to the crypt of the Castle. The tunnels were closed and we had to dig our way through them but due to the commotion, no one heard us. Once we were in the crypts, we made our way to the Castle, slaying every guard in out path. By the time, Roose son, Ramsay arrived into the Castle, it had already been won by us.

It took Lord Stark all his strength to fight Ramsay Bolton. That scoundrel knew nothing of rules in warfare, attacking even from behind. But Lord Stark did not falter. You should have seen it him. I had thought that Jon was merely a boy but he surpassed even the best of us. Ramsay was down after which we joined the war against Roose.

The fight lasted for quite a few days after which Jon decided to take matters into his own hands. The Boltons were losing great numbers because of their barbaric skills but Jon thought that he could not risk any more of his men. On Lord Tyrion's suggestion, he challenged Roose Bolton for a duel. It was ugly with Jon getting thrown around like a rag doll but the lad has courage. He took all the hits and gave some, the sound of scraping of iron profoundly heard. Roose played like his son and attacked Jon from behind, thrusting his sword in his thigh making Jon lose his sword in the process. We all thought that the end was near, but Jon thought differently. He picked up a stone and thrust it into Roose's legs, followed by his shoulder. He ran up to his sword and while Roose recovered from the pain, Jon thrust his sword into his rival's stomach. That was the day we all knew that he would make a great leader. His victory left us all surprised, earning him our respect. Since that day, no one has dared to call him a mere bastard. He has earned his place."

Gendry looked around the tavern and saw the festivities which were underway. The people of Winterfell seemed content with their ruler with the upright Knights also trying to join the merriment.

"I think that serving him as a blacksmith should be an honour. He has asked me to continue my stay at Winterfell and upon hearing you, I believe that staying shall be the correct path."

"We are always in need of another pair of hands. Call on me if you need anything, Hot..Pie."

Gendry watched Ser Davos leave on steady feet even after emptying, what he believed was, an entire jug of beer.

* * *

Tyrion walked with a purpose when he heard Daenerys beside him, walking in stride.

"Going to see your wife, My Lord?"

"Whether a wanted husband or not, Daenerys, Sansa carries my name making her my responsibility. It is only fitting that I enquire about her."

"Unfortunately, you will have to wait till tomorrow. Sansa is fast asleep like a rock, all her trials finally being put to rest."

Tryion halted in his tracks and turned towards Daenerys who was looking down the corridor with an amused expression playing across her features.

"My Queen, have I missed out on an amusing joke?"

Tyrion watched as Daenerys turned towards him, the amusement still playing on her face.

"Oh, Tyrion. I was merely amused by your urgency to lay your eyes on Sansa. They made me wonder whether you were merely concerned for her or is it something more?"

"Did you find an answer?"

"I might have found a quarter of one."

Tyrion looked at Daenerys and rolled his eyes. He knew that she was playful but such behaviour was not suitable for a Lady. Oh wait, he forgot that Daenerys did not care of such customs.

"Daenerys, I am afraid that Jon's company is making you more playful."

"You might be the smartest individual I have encountered but your façade is not iron clad."

"I wear no such mask, My Queen. Now if you will excuse me, I have some administrative business to tend to."

Daenerys watched Tyrion walk back towards his quarters before starting to walk in the opposite direction towards her own. She was greeted by an empty room with no sight of Jon so she settled herself in a chair beside the crackling fire under heavy blankets. She was looking at the flames when a piercing pain clenched her stomach. She smelled blood and when she drew back the blankets, her suspicions had proved true. She was bleeding between her legs and it took her a few minutes to believe what she was seeing. She had been told repeatedly that she could never bear a child but this changed everything. Jon had known of her condition but he had still married her because of his lobe for her, for which she will always be thankful. But now, things could be different. She could be a mother. Daenerys quickly cleaned herself and called for Lady Melisandre. After a few minutes, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"My Queen, your late night callings are raising suspicions."

"This is a matter of urgency. You told me that the Magic contained in Jon's blood gave me new life, bonding us. Am I right?"

"It is the truth."

"Could it have cured me of all my illnesses?"

"I do not understand, My Queen."

"After I lost my husband and my child, I never bled. The witch's spell had made me barren but I started bleeding again. I think that I can be a mother again. How is this even possible?"

Daenerys watched the face of the woman standing opposite her as a look of recognition passed her features.

"Humans, My Queen, can have no control over Fate. She plays a part in all our lives which we can't refute. I am merely an interpreter of her decisions."

"Then interpret mine."

"I am afraid that I am in no position to give you hope, My Queen. You should rest now."

Before Daenerys could protest, Melisandre had left her room. Daenerys paced a small length of the room, her brain tugging at a memory of not long, one particular statement ringing in her ear. When she had met the old lady in the Free Cities, she had only registered the threat lingering on Jon's life but now she could hear another statement loud and clear.

" _His blood is magic you can carry."_

That's when Daenerys knew, that there was reason to hope.

* * *

Theon Greyjoy scratched at the solid walls digging his fingernails deep into the bricks. Blood was seeping from his fingers but he diid not care. Spending his time in the cellar had brought him immense joy because he was away from the cruel man. As he scratched the lines deeper into the bricks, he heard footsteps inching closer to his cellar. And sure enough, Jon Snow now stood on the other end peering through the bars.

"Theon, you will be freed of your misery in a few days. Since we have known each other long enough, I have come to ask you whether you hold onto to any last wishes. I shall try my best to fulfil it."

Theon inched closer to the bars and held out a shaky hand towards Jon. He could see the confusion on Jon's face but Theon signalled him to hold his hand which he reluctantly did.

"That cruel man, yes, that cruel man…he despised me. He starved me for days, took away my pride, my fingers, my hair. Now I resemble some monster because I deserved it, yes, yes, I deserved it. While he whored his way through the day, I would roam this castle, these familiar walls. And then one day, I see this letter written by those Crows at the Wall to your father. They would always ask for help but in one, they told your Father that the Dead could walk and they needed his help. Do you know what Lord Eddard Stark wrote? He said that he would send his son, Jon, to stop them. Ha, would you imagine the great and noble Eddard Stark to just send his child to a place where he would die? But he did, Jon. He sent you. He did not care about you because you are just a useless bastard."

Theon jerked his hand off Jon's and started walking towards the wall.

"I don't need a bastard."

Theon went back carving the lines in the brick and admired his handiwork. Those words would be etched forever now and no one could ignore them.

Jon looked at the Theon and left the cellar with the words etched in the bricks swimming in his mind.

" _They are coming_."

That's when Jon knew that the Winter would be a long one.

* * *

Thanks for the favorites and follows. I hope everyone understand the prophecy and some questions are answered.

P.S: Not a big fan of incest.

P.P.S: Now all the action starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone understand the prophecy and some questions are answered.
> 
> P.S: Not a big fan of incest.
> 
> P.P.S: Now all the action starts.


	9. Chapter 9

** CHAPTER 9: **

Tyrion Lannister hesitated only for a few minute before knocking on the door and letting out a sigh when there was no response. Tyrion knew that showing up at the doorstep of the girl who hated him was a bad decision but he could not hold back his urge to see her, even if it was for the last time. As he turned away from the door, his disappointment more apparent than he would admit, the sound of the door creaking open reached his ears. He looked behind and sighed; seeing Sansa looking down on him with a look of bewilderment in her eyes.

“Don’t look at me like you did not expect to see me. You are still my wife.”

Tyrion pushed past her and settled himself down on the chair facing the hearth in the room. He looked around for a pitcher of wine but found none, all the while avoiding contact with the beautiful woman who sat down on the chair opposite him.

“You look awful.”

“Likewise, Sansa. What happened to your hair?”

“It was one of the necessities to survive with Baelish.”

Tyrion finally met the striking blue eyes of Sansa. Her face was as young and beautiful, as he could remember, but her eyes now held deeper sorrows and Tyrion could not help but feel that her eyes were judging him, securitizing him and to some extent, blaming him for not keeping his promise of protecting her.

“Since time is a pressing matter, I shall be curt. Lord Stark would not approve of our wedding under any circumstances and you and I are both aware that no love shall be lost when this poisoned relationship set under the need of power comes to an end. I shall release you from this prison. And above all, know, wife or not, I never wanted to abandon you at Jofferey’s Wedding. All the hardship that you had to endure after my capture is upon me and for that, My Lady, I beg your forgiveness.”

Tyrion could feel himself shudder as he was pinned by a piercing stare. Sansa’s eyes were unwavering as they looked at him.

“My Lady, I know that, as long as I stay here, there shall be unavoidable confrontations. But I assure you, that I shall not cause you further pain or incur more hatred from you. Goodbye, Sansa.”

Tyrion bowed and started his walk to the door but was stopped by the sound of laughter resembling flowing water. He knew that laugh; he had heard them several times while he was in King’s Landing. As he turned to look at Sansa, he was surprised to see her on her knees in front of him. She slowly brought her arms around Tyrion and engulfed him in an embrace, the laughter now reduced to silent cries.

“My Lady, what is the meaning of this?”

Tyrion felt her warmth leave him as she stared at him and tried to control her tears.

“My Lord, I heard of the adventures you have been on, the hardships you braced and the grave dangers you have faced. You were convicted of the murder of a King but you returned to Westeros nevertheless. Our marriage might have been a mere political alliance but I shall not walk out of it.”

“Sansa, don’t spout nonsense. You are still young and beautiful. You have no reason to be tied to me.”

“While I was in the Eyrie, I lied to save Petyr Baelish. There was no other way for me to survive except at the mercy of that wicked man. Every night I dreamed of Winterfell, of my family and of the love I had known in my life. But when dawn broke, all of those dreams turned into a nightmare. So I learnt how to be strong and manipulative. And with time, my memories of Winterfell started to blur. I would often get angry at my family and at you for leaving me; but in all honesty, I was angrier at myself. In those days, I realised the hatred you must have felt, the anger you must have controlled for being treated like a monster by your own family but you held it in. You even gave it your all to save the ones who labelled you as a monster. Your perseverance taught me patience so I shall not leave your side because you did not leave mine. I might be stronger but I wish to gain more strength with you being my teacher.”

Tyrion blinked repeatedly to register Sansa’s words. In his entire life, everyone had treated him as a monster but Sansa stood before him, ready to walk beside him and treat him the way he deserved, treat him as a human.

“If that’s your wish, My Lady, I shall oblige. I will be your teacher and wait patiently by your side. Tell me when you want to leave, I will let you go.”

Tyrion walked up to the door and held it open. Before leaving his wife’s quarters, he hesitated and turned to face her.

“Thank you, Sansa, for coming back.”

Tyrion knew that Jon would never agree to their arrangement, but as he made his way towards Jon’s quarters, a slight smile played across his features, one which was hard to dissipate.

“Come in.”

Jon looked at his visitor, scruffier than ever but with a smile etched across his face.

“What is it, Lord Lannister?”

“Everyone has to stop calling me Lord; especially you. We share a bond, Jon. You know that with you being a bastard and me being a monster. Don’t you think?”

Jon took a glass of wine and offered it to Tyrion; the man’s good mood turning out to be infectious.

“So, Tyrion, for what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Jon, I haven’t even taken a sip of wine. Don’t dismiss me this easily. But since you are a Lord now I am sure many matters need your heed so I shall not beat around the bush. Sansa and I have decided to keep our marriage intact.”

Jon gulped down his wine massively fast causing him to choke. In those few seconds, he could not register what Tyrion had spoken and when it dawned on him, John eyes flared.

“Don’t you dare! I know that the under the circumstances you protected her but I am here now so don’t even think about laying your filthy hand on her when I am alive.”

“Why do you think my hands are filthy, Jon? Just because I am not of average stature? You should understand better than anyone what family means and whether you like it or not, Sansa is now my only family. And she was the one who suggested that our marriage should not break.”

“Nonsense! My sister would never agree to this. It was you, wasn’t it? What have you done?”

Jon saw Tyrion’s eyes betray emotions of hurt at his words but before he could reply, Daenerys entered the room and called out his name. Both Jon and Tyrion screamed ‘ _what’_ at the same time catching Daenerys by surprise.

“I can fathom the reason on which you two are lunging for each other’s throats but now does not seem to be the that time. Jon, one of our messengers from the Wall needs to have a word with you. He says it’s important.”

* * *

 

Jon felt his anger subside due to the presence of Daenerys and he left without another word with his wife following close behind. She caught up to his fast pace and placed her hand in his; his pace slowly matching up to hers.

“You have something to say, Danny?”

Daenerys stopped in her tracks and Jon turned behind with a questioning glance. Still holding his hand, she slowly embraced Jon, her small head resting on his chest.

“Jon, your sister has been through many things which can change even the strongest hearts. But through it all, we should never doubt her judgement. She needs your trust unconditionally.”

Jon did not say anything. Instead, he put his arms around Danny and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He held on to her a few more seconds before breaking away from her warmth and continuing his walk towards the Great Hall. They walked in silence for the rest of the way before entering the dimly lit Hall where a man in complete black was awaiting their arrival.

“What is the urgency?”

“Lord Stark, the new Lord Commander wants your presence at the Wall.”

“What is this regarding?”

“We sent a scout team beyond the Wall a few weeks ago. One of them made it home four days ago shivering in fear and dread. He said that things were stirring beyond the Wall. A huge army of pale creatures are headed our way and only he had survived to convey the message.”

“And the Lord Commander wants me to ride to the Wall upon this?”

“The air is changing at the Wall, Lord Stark. We haven’t experienced a day of sunlight and the cold grows bitter every day. The Watch atop the Wall reports seeing ghosts in the woods and beyond. We do not know what we might face.”

Jon looked at Daenerys who stood beside him motionless. Her eyes were in a distant time so Jon placed a soft hand on her elbow to bring her back to the present.

“My Lady, what do you think?”

Jon looked at Danny who took a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

“I believe that Lord Baratheon can handle these matters. We should not delay our trip to the Frays any longer.”

“As you say, My Lady.”

Jon dismissed the informant and commanded him to rest while he made a decision. When the messenger left, Jon turned to face his wife.

“Danny, are you okay?”

“I am fine. I think that my overactive schedule is catching up to me. I shall be in our room. Tend to your matters and return.”

Jon looked at the receding figure of his wife and knew that something was troubling her. As he made his way to Stannis Baratheon’s quarters to discuss on the matter at hand, he got a feeling that his wife was hiding something from him.

* * *

 

 

Three weeks later:

Daenerys looked at her husband as his eyes betrayed no emotion upon looking towards Walder Frey’s residence. These were the moments which made her believe that Jon carried the blood of a King, his eyes fierce and calculative as they scanned their surroundings.

Jon had decided to visit the Frey’s without her but Daenerys had put her foot down in this matter. And that’s how, two weeks after dispatching Stannis Baratheon to the Wall, Daenerys and Jon now stood on the courtyard of the Frey’s residence.

Daenerys dismounted her horse after Jon closely followed by Tyrion in the courtyard of the mansion. An aging man wobbled up to them with a thin smile playing across his features and bowed down to them.

“What can I do for the Lord of Winterfell?”

“Lord Frey, I have come to bring your vile actions to justice.”

The smile across the old man did not fade. Daenerys watched as Lord Frey clapped his hand twice and a dozen mercenaries came into light with their swords unsheathed. Jon slowly hid Daneryes behind him and unsheathed his sword. Tyrion, Ser Baristan and their group of Unsullied repeated the same and pointed it to the mercenaries. Daenerys watched as Jon methodically attacked every mercenary that approached towards Daneryes and himself.

Jon’s sword cut through the mercenaries in a rhythmic pattern till their small party was standing in a pool of blood. He never moved an inch from where Daenerys stood, taking on the ones who approached them but the number of mercenaries did not reduce as tens moved into light from the shadows. The bottom of Daenerys’ gown was stained in blood and she looked around as Jon and the others were growing tired by the numbers. She called out to Drogon but knew that it was of no use because her Dragons were at the Wall. Daenerys scanned the surroundings and could see Walder Frey hiding in the shadows of the door leading up to the insides. He had sent out all of his mercenaries to the battle which was raging on leaving himself unprotected. Daenerys picked up one of the smaller sowrds of the fallen and started walking up to the old man, a bloodlust in her eyes. She could see that he was squirming due to her advances and trying his best to signal some of the fighting men to come protect him.

She reached the doorstep and saw the old man retreat into his house but Daenerys was faster. She pointed the sword tip towards his throat and applied enough pressure to puncture a hole.

“If you want to live, tell them to lower their weapons.”

Daenerys could hear the grunts and the noises slowly dissipate with several people calling out her name, in particular Jon but she did not flinch. She looked at Frey who slowly smiled at her, his smile betraying the fear swimming in his eyes.

“You are no killer, My Lady. I have heard of you, the Mother of Dragons; one of noble blood who married a bastard. You have let your blood fall to ruins. I am not scared of you because you won’t kill me. I will not die at the hands of a bastard and his pitiful wife.”

“Try me.”

Daenerys applied more pressure inching the sword deeper and sliding making a small cut on his throat. Her hand was starting to ache because of the sword’s weight and she knew that she could not hold on any longer. She instructed Walder to walk out of the shadows and brought him in front of the battle scene keeping the sword poised at his throat. She looked towards Jon and others, each surrounded by mercenaries.

“Lower your weapons or your precious master here gets pinned.”

“Don’t lower them, fools. She is no killer. Cut that bastard down.”

At this, Daenerys plunged the sword with all her strength into Frey’s gut from the side causing him to scream in pain and spurt out blood on all fours. She took his head by the hair and placed the sword at his exposed and slightly bleeding throat.

“I would have killed you but your death belongs at the hands of my husband. But we can play this game the whole day where I will cut you slowly but not let you die if you don’t let my companions go.”

Walder Frey lifted up his hand in a feeble attempt to signal the mercenaries to back off. Her Unsullied rounded them up and slaughtered them as Jon walked up to Daenerys, tired and bloody, and placed his sword at Frey’s throat giving Daenerys’ hand a relief. Daenerys quickly threw the sword away and joined Jon’s side; who looked at Walder Frey with hate and malice, his unruly hair swaying in the wind as fire burned through his eyes.

“Walder Frey, you murdered my family. You took away my family, the ones I loved. You broke an ancient rule which should never be broken. And for that, I sentence you to death by beheading.”

Daenerys watched as her husband swiftly brought his sword down on Walder Frey without hesitation. The old man’s head rolled onto the pavement and Jon wiped the blood off his sword and sheathed it.

Jon walked towards his wife and loosened her grip on the sword she was still holding. He threw the sword among the dead pooled at his feet and placed held Daenerys’ shoulder. His touch caused her to break her stare towards Walder Frey’s headless body and she turned her head to look at him.

“You will never do that again, do you understand?”

“If it comes down to saving you, I will do it any time.”

“Danny, no you won’t.”

“But, Jon—“

“Daenerys, you chose me. You stubbornness made me believe in love again so you shall be responsible for me till the end because without you, I won’t survive. We are family.”

Jon placed a small kiss on her forehead and embraced her. He was tired and bruised but seeing his wife walk fearlessly into the lion’s nest had taken years off him. Their quiet time was disturbed by Tyrion who looked weary, a few more cuts donning him.

“Jon, you should see this.”

“What is it?”

“Follow me.”

Jon held onto Daenerys’ hand and followed closely behind Tyrion who led them to the Frey’s kitchen. The kitchen was bustling with many girls who Jon assumed were Frey’s daughters, each looking more scared than the other. Jon watched as Ser Baristan approached him with a very prominent limp.

“My Lord, what shall we do with the girls?”

“Tell them to return to their respective rooms. Place guards outside it.”

“As you say, My Lord.”

“What is the urgent matter, Lord Lannister?”

“Still angry over Sansa’s decision to uphold our marriage, I see. Jon, it’s been beyond a fortnight now.”

“If this is what you want to talk of at this hour, I shall take my leave.”

“It’s something else, Jon. While I was scavenging the kitchen for supplies, I came across this.”

Jon followed Tyrion as Daenerys stayed behind helping Ser Baristan to guide the girls. His brother-in-law led him towards the other end of the kitchen where the fire wood was stored. A woman bowed low before him.

“Tell him what you told me.”

The woman looked hesitant at first scanning Jon head to toe and her eyes coming to rest at his sword. Jon reassured her that he won’t do anything to her.

“Are you Jon Snow, Eddard Stark’s bastard?”

“Be careful of what you say.”

“It is okay, Lord Lannister. I am Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell.”

“But your brother had told me that you were a part of the Night’s Watch. A Crow.”

“My brother? Robb?”

“No, Bran.”

“Bran, how do you know Bran?”

“Like I know him.”

Jon watched in confusion as the woman shifted her position slightly to reveal a stack of fire wood. Behind the stack, Jon could see the head of what appeared to be a child, no older than six. The child slowly came out of hiding on all fours and lifted his head. Jon faltered a few steps back as he looked at a child with bright blue eyes and brown unruly hair, one which resembled his Lady Mother.

“How..how is this possible?”

Jon looked towards the woman before him for answers.

“Theon Greyjoy burned two farm boys instead of Rickon and Bran. Both the young Starks survive, My Lord.”

Jon slowly approached Rickon whose eyes did not recognise Jon. Rickon was just a child when Jon had left home but as Jon sat on his knees before Rickon, the youngest Stark smiled at him and quickly put his arms around him. Jon heard Tyrion fill in Daenerys about Rickon behind him and felt his wife’s presence behind him. Jon lifted Rickon up in his arms much to the protest of the young lad to put him down but right then, Jon didn’t care.

“Rickon, this is Daenerys, my wife.”

Jon could see that the young boy had trouble in processing Daenerys’ name so in the end he called her something along the lines of Dan. Jon saw Daenerys’ laugh as she completely enjoyed talking to Rickon. Soon Rickon had fidgeted with all of the jewellery his wife wore and chose walking with her instead of him.

* * *

 

 

_“Sir, we are almost there.”_

_Aegon walked towards the hull of the ship looking out towards the horizon. He could see faint traces of a rocky coastline. They were nearing the Stormlands, the air becoming colder. Aegon was soon joined by Arya dressed in a rich blood red gown, her hair tied in an intricate bun and her face laden with make-up._

_“We are here, love.”_

_He placed her hand in his to the pleasing eyes of his crew who were in awe of his new bride. Arya squeezed his hand causing him to flinch a little but Aegon held on. If they were going to convince the Queen Regent that they were man and wife, Aegon had to learn how to handle the pain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the pleasure of meeting one of my story followers yesterday and she told me about the wait and patience it takes from a reader's side to wait for the next update. Hence I apologize. I can say that the updates will come more frequently from now on. Thank you for the lovely reviews and kudos. I want to continue weaving a more beautiful narrative so bear with me, people!


End file.
